Unforgettable
by Violette Moore
Summary: Inolvidable, eso es lo que eres, estés lejos o cerca. ¿Cómo pensar en ti me hace sentir cosas que nunca nadie había logrado antes? (Mi versión sobre el pasado de García y su entrada al FBI).
1. Chapter 1

_Saludos! La presente historia es un capitulo especial dedicado a uno de mis personajes favoritos de Criminal Minds: **Penélope García**, reúne algunas características de los capítulos de la serie dedicados a ella y también es mi propuesta o punto de vista en lo referente a su pasado y reclusión al Departamento de Análisis Conductual del FBI, sin más que agregar espero que sea de su agrado. Ni los personajes, la letra de la canción o la serie me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de su legítimo autor._

* * *

**UNFORGETTABLE**

* * *

_..._

_Inolvidable, eso es lo que eres,_  
_Inolvidable, estés lejos o cerca,_  
_Como una canción de amor que se aferra a mi._  
_¿Cómo pensar en ti me hace cosas que,_  
_Nunca nadie había logrado antes?_

_..._

Al compás de esta melodía los zapatos de salón se deslizan sobre la duela, una mano a la cintura, otra al hombro, el caballero y la dama ejercen una delicada vuelta, las miradas esquivas, los sentimientos encontrados, una leve expresión de cansancio seguida de otra más de pura satisfacción. La pieza termina con un beso de la persona amada, los labios no se unen, se han vuelto buenos en esto de pretender, lo que no es.

La audiencia aplaude, las luces bajan, el telón cae, el caballero suelta a la dama quien comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, esa canción, no sabe por qué pero siempre la ha dejado mal.

—Estuviste estupenda —comenta él tratando de no perder el apremio— ella asiente en señal de que a su vez lo ha hecho bien, el traje, el vestido, la corbata, el maquillaje, todo en ellos luce perfecto tal y como debería ser para la quinta representación de esta obra tan peculiar: Inolvidable los aplausos del exterior se extienden, no hay nada que quieran más que adentrarse en sus camerinos, arrebatarse las ropas, la apariencia prestada y volver a ser lo que son puesto que en su caso, lejos está de ser una damisela en apuros.

Le sonríe a su compañero quién ya se ha desecho de la corbata, la expresión inventada y le sonríe animadamente para que otra vez salgan.

Ambos lo hacen, García siente mariposas en el nacimiento del vientre, no es que esté enamorada, es que de pronto se ha sentido mareada, la melodía, las luces, la puesta en escena, su compañero lo advierte y coloca una mano sobre su espalda baja, juntos hacen una reverencia y pronto comienzan a llover multitud de pétalos a su alrededor.

—Una vez más el escenario ha sido nuestro —ella sonríe, lo cierto es que le gusta demasiado todo esto: el romance, la tragedia, la vida prestada, ser lo que no es. —cierra los ojos mientras alguien del staff le coloca un ramo de flores entre las manos— aspira su aroma sintiéndose como en pocas veces: amada, respetada e inclusive admirada. Sonríe a sobre manera y repite la acción mientras su camarada ya comienza a andar junto con ella para que regresen tras bambalinas y de ahí hasta su casa.

Ella lo hace en la intimidad de su cuarto privado, una prenda a la vez hasta que la mujer frente al espejo no es otra más que ella, el lunar en el labio superior a desaparecido junto con las pestañas alargadas, el maquillaje en exceso y también la frondosa cabellera negra, suspira para sus adentros atrayendo de nueva cuenta el aroma de aquellas flores que sin saber por qué, lejos de halagar, la ponen incómoda.

Gardenias, las acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos y detiene la acción al ser consciente de que se ha quedado únicamente con el camisón, busca sus prendas con algo de cautela, el vestido corto, las medias, el tocado a juego, abrigo y también las gafas, se sonríe cansadamente mientras toma el colorete rojo, delinea sus labios en un movimiento mecánico puesto que sus ojos se han vuelto a posar sobre el ramo, _¿por qué regalar gardenias?_ cuando lo usual son las rosas, esas simbolizan pasión, candor, estas simbolizan amor y no uno cualquiera, sino amor secreto. Suspira para sus adentros, entre los pétalos ha encontrado una nota, el sobre se confunde fácilmente ya que es de color blanco, lo toma como una niña, como la adolescente de dieciocho años y se descubre sonriendo incluso antes de leer la nota.

_..._

_Inolvidable en cada forma,_  
_Y para siempre, así te quedarás,_  
_Es por eso, querida que es increíble,_  
_Que alguien tan inolvidable,_  
_Piense que yo soy inolvidable también_

_..._

La sonrisa desaparece, la nota cae, García deja el ramo y procede a abandonar el teatro vacío en su totalidad como todas las noches, como cada sábado y domingo pues aunque no lo quiera, siempre termina siendo la última en salir, camina por el encharcado asfalto y cierra de más su abrigo para no sucumbir ante los fervores del frío, la noche en su haber, se arrepiente de no conducir un auto pero luego piensa en las palabras de Reid, en la cantidad de asesinatos que han sucedido dentro de un auto, aunque difícilmente podrían ser comparables a la cantidad de asesinatos cometidos en una calle sucia y abandonada a poco más de la 1:00am, cierra los ojos, deja escapar el vaho entre sus dedos, mira adelante y atrás, no hay nadie cerca, de pronto desea ver a alguien pero a la vez le aterra, piensa en la nota.

—_Inolvidable_…—ciertamente lo hay, un capítulo inconexo, una escena abierta, una persona que dejó atrás y en la que creyó que ya nunca volvería a pensar.

Toma el celular en manos, no sabe porque pero tenerlo ahí le confiere un poco de seguridad, vuelve a recordar a sus santos está a pocos pasos de la avenida principal con su glorioso sitio de taxis, volverá a casa, como Dorothy, ella simplemente volverá a casa pero entre más piensa en ello más es consciente de los pasos que se han unido a su marcha. No son imaginerías suyas alguien está por detrás y con el corazón en un hilo y presa de su propio delirio presiona el primer número de su marcación automática.

La voz del otro lado es jovial, amable, inclusive se atrevería a decir que seductora y todo ello en conjunto ha hecho que suelte un ensordecedor suspiro

—¿Bebé? ¿García, que sucede? —ella sonríe a la vez que apura la marcha, no quiere ser paranoica, no sabe si debe ser paranoica, si debe dejar de correr o quizá solo…

—Derek…—Morgan deja a su novia quien ha sido consciente del cambio en su tono de voz y también expresión— García nunca lo llama por su nombre a no ser que haya importantes ejecutivos a la vista o se encuentre la pareja del otro en la escena a juzgar por la hora no puede ser ni lo uno ni lo otro por lo que pregunta de nuevo qué es lo que pasa y es consciente de que la voz de su amiga se ha comenzado a quebrar, la respiración agitada, los sonidos de la calle.

—¿Donde estás, qué está pasando?

—No me vas a creer esto pero tengo la impresión de que estoy siendo…ah! —el celular cae, las terminaciones nerviosas a flor de piel— Morgan grita su nombre, no solo una, ni dos veces, lo grita hasta que Savannah sale de la cama y le quita con suavidad el celular de las manos, lo que tiene que hacer ahora es rastrear su llamada, averiguar dónde es que está.

El equipo se reúne luego de recibir su llamada, el agente está poco más que asustado, indignado, completa y totalmente alterado.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes? —pregunta Hotch al salir junto con Rossi de la camioneta— ¿Que, qué es lo que tiene? —una mierda es lo que tiene— sobre la acera solo encontró su bolso y teléfono móvil, de ellos lo único que obtuvo fue que su última llamada la realizó a él y que el último lugar donde estuvo fue un teatro comunitario al que no ha podido ir porque le ordenaron quedarse ahí a esperar.

La calle tampoco ofrece mejores pistas, deshabitada, lúgubre, cuando la encuentre tendrán una seria charla sobre transitar lugares como este totalmente sola o en ausencia de una maldita arma. JJ le coloca una mano en el hombro, puede ver que está tenso y no sería para menos, García es algo más que su aliada, es su amiga y una persona totalmente ajena a las depravaciones con las que todos y cada uno de ellos conviven en el día a día.

—Mi apuesta es que el ignoto debió sorprenderla aquí, en el mismo lugar donde cayó su bolso, quizá la adormeció con una aguja o cloroformo, ya que no escuché nada más al otro lado de la línea y acto seguido debió subirla a su auto, hay marcas de neumáticos apenas visibles puesto que llovió gran parte del día; él debió usar eso a su favor, el que las calles no estuvieran transitadas y que el asfalto borraría su marcha.

—Bien, ¿alguna idea de por qué? —comienza a cuestionar Hotch pero Reid lo interrumpe, ha encontrado el panfleto de la obra teatral que su analista interpreta.

—**_Inolvidable_** con la actuación estelar de "Penélope García y Andrew Lewis" está a unas calles de aquí en el Teatro Comunitario de Maine.

—Correcto genio, ahora si dejamos a los forenses hacer su trabajo, nosotros podremos ir para allá. Aún se escucha molesto, no solo por la pérdida de tiempo sino porque al igual que ellos, no debía saber que su chica, había regresado al espectáculo.

—¿Es que no le dejas suficiente trabajo? —pregunta Rossi a Hotch para romper el silencio— su jefe levanta los hombros, consciente de que cada uno ha tenido considerable cantidad de trabajo en el ultimo par de semanas y en específico ella, ya que sin su ayuda no hubieran podido capturar ni al primero de los ignotos, luego de recapitular en su mente, se convence de que quizá sea de ahí de donde se derive esto.

—García suele evadir la realidad haciendo cosas como esta —comenta JJ a Blake, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en un ceremonioso silencio—

—¿Evadir la realidad? —pregunta la agente— la otra asiente y prosigue con su explicación.

—Como ya habrás notado ella no fue entrenada como nosotros, pasó los perfiles psicológicos pero en primera instancia no se supondría que tendría que ver lo que nosotros vemos, solo iba a ser un apoyo, un refuerzo para ubicar números telefónicos, direcciones o nombres pero sin saberlo se ha vuelto una pieza fundamental en nuestro trabajo y algunas veces no sabe como manejarlo.

—Por eso su oficina parece un santuario

—No lo parece, lo es —agrega Morgan— ese lugar la protege de la depravación de nuestro mundo y a su vez, ella nos protege a nosotros— la agente asimila la información y se muestra de acuerdo rememorando las conversaciones alegres y carentes de sentido que la mayoría de las veces protagoniza la analista para hacer que se olviden de lo terrible que es todo aquello.

Llegan al Teatro sorprendidos de no hallar una sola persona en el edificio, antiguo, sin mantenimiento, parece estar apunto de caerse solo y de pronto Rossi tiene una Epifanía, es la clase de lugares históricos que él admira y aprecia.

Uno a uno miran al escenario, la imaginan de pronto interpretando su papel con el maquillaje perfecto y el atuendo de los años 50's, siempre le han gustado las historias antiguas, las que hablan de un amor mas allá de la vida puesto que sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto y cuando los encontraron, sus cuerpos estaban juntos, en íntimo abrazo y de lo que se rescató, lo único que no se quemó fueron las alianzas de oro.

Reid y Rossi se dirigen a camerinos, el de ella es el mas amplio pero no podría decirse que clamoroso, sobre las mesas encuentran los accesorios y perfumes que aún huelen a ella, el espejo apenas iluminado, como vestidor únicamente un biombo, intercambian miradas para decidir quién de los dos entrará ahí y lo hace Reid ya que Rossi podría sucumbir a la imaginación e inventarse una película entera con la analista entre sus piernas.

Las prendas de García no dicen nada, no hay señales de violencia, el ignoto no entró ahí

—Pero si estuvo aquí —comenta Reid al encontrar la nota en el piso, prácticamente bajo la suela del zapato de Rossi—

_..._

_Inolvidable en cada forma,_  
_Y para siempre, así te quedarás,_  
_Es por eso, querida que es increíble,_  
_Que alguien tan inolvidable,_  
_Piense que yo soy inolvidable también_

_..._

—¿Un admirador secreto? —pregunta Rossi— sintiéndose extrañamente molesto.

—Tal vez —contesta el rubio— interesándose más por descubrir el origen de la nota, el sobre está junto a la mesa y huele a Gardenias, lo pronuncia en alto concentrándose en el ramo, discreto y sinuoso, se sorprende por no haberlo notado antes.

—Amor secreto —declara el mayor, Reid se muestra de acuerdo, guarda la nota y salen para reunirse con los otros.

—¿Encontraron algo? —pregunta Hotch— ambos asienten mostrando la nota, tan pronto como la lee Derek se lleva las manos al cuero cabelludo, inspira profundamente y con ayuda del resto intenta rememorar lo que dijo.

—¿Se escuchaba asustada? —pregunta Blake— No, mas bien aliviada, cuando escuchó mi voz soltó un tremendo suspiro, ese fue mi primer indicativo de que algo estaba mal.

—¿Que me dices de la calle, los sonidos, sabes si el ignoto estaba justo detrás de ella? —Morgan lo repasa otra vez, los sonidos, el firme taconeo de García, la respiración acelerada, no podía escuchar a alguien más pero sí podía leerla a ella, su conducta, estaba siendo seguida— Cerca, pero no demasiado, ella debió concentrarse en llegar a la avenida principal por lo que, cuando decidió hablar ese sujeto la atacó.

—No venia en su auto —agregó JJ—

—Significa que tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para dejarla ahí e ir por el —continuó Rossi—

—Siendo así —intervino Reid— es posible que viniera todos los días a verla

—E inventara una fantasía —Rossi conocía la obra escrita por Nat King Cole— describe el romance entre un pianista de color y una mujer blanca, hermosa en la madurez de la vida e inalcanzable en el sentido de que dice creer solo en el amor a primera vista, uno que hasta ahora no ha experimentado, salvo en el momento que entra al bar y escucha a Cole tocar.

Sus piernas se mueven al compás de esas manos, la danza es sutil, armoniosa, un batir de pestañas, una sonrisa insinuada, el pianista no sabe si lo está inventando, la mujer se descubre a sí misma sin saber lo que hace.

Una década dolorosa para consumar un amor si tomamos en cuenta que la cuestión racial es algo que en ese entonces seguía y sigue dando de que hablar.

—¿Y cuál fue el detonante? ¿Cómo saber a quién nos enfrentamos? —cuestionan JJ y Blake— Hotch cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho maldiciendo internamente al hombre que se atrevió a arrebatar la carta mas fuerte de su baraja, mira a Morgan con expresión terminante, él también debió pensar lo mismo.

—Llama a Lynch, ponlo al tanto de la situación y pídele que investigue a toda la gente del panfleto, necesitamos hallar a cualquiera que hubiera estado en el escenario.

—De inmediato

* * *

**...**

Las notas de piano aún se escuchan por lo bajo, la cabeza le duele, el estómago ruge, sin saber por qué ha estado soñando con su presentación de ballet a los doce años, fue la última vez que su madre le arregló un vestido, la falda de tul, eso lo recuerda bien. _—Cariño, la postura, corrige tu espalda, levanta los hombros, así no, con gracia, eres una bailarina, no un sargento que van a fusilar._

Sonríe dolorosamente, reprendiéndose internamente por no recordar tanto como debería a sus padres, la voz de ambos ya no consigue recordar como es, algunas veces los rostros parecen desdibujados, no así los detalles que heredó de ellos: los cabellos de su madre, la mirada profunda de su padre, las mejillas sonrosadas, la cara ovalada, las manos _—¿por qué no puede mover sus manos?—_ parpadea, abre los ojos y es consciente de que los tenía abiertos pero no ve nada, no siente nada, el pánico se apodera de cada fibra de su ser, las lágrimas caen, irremediables, insostenibles, piensa en todos los casos que han trabajado, en su ángel de la muerte y de pronto las piezas encajan, se da cuenta de que una vez más ha protagonizado las fantasías de algún maniaco asesino y se odia por ello.

—¿Quién pudo haber sido? —está perfectamente segura de haber cifrado los datos de su computadora, ocultó su rastro.

Aún sigue dando asistencia y seguimiento a los casos abiertos, sabe que no debería hacerlo pero simplemente no puede dejar de hacerlo. No puede permitir que otra familia sea olvidada como la suya. Por años sopesó la probabilidad de que se tratara de un asesinato, eran hippies después de todo "activistas de mierda" los llamaron en el diario, la fotografía del accidente regresa a sus memorias y todo su cuerpo tiembla, el abandono que sintió entonces es similar al que siente ahora y de pronto se recuerda así misma que posee una sobrada fortaleza interna.

Cualquiera en su situación se habría abandonado a las drogas o el alcohol, en su momento pensó en hacerlo, tuvo la botella en los labios, la aguja en el antebrazo pero por alguna razón simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Sus padres la educaron bajo la creencia de que su cuerpo es su templo, ella no podía profanar su templo, su regalo, el único que le había quedado de ellos.

Nuevas lágrimas se unen a las previamente vertidas, estas no son de temor o deshonra sino del amor que por siempre deseo.

La historia inconclusa regresa a ella, el recuerdo del hombre que en su pasado amo, el mismo que en momentos de necesidad la apremió y condecoró nombrándola su _Reina Negra._

Unos pasos se han unido al sonido del piano, ella no sabe como es que lo sabe, pero son zapatos de tacón sobre una duela de fresno, el sonido lo recuerda bien de la entrada de todo galán en las películas en blanco y negro que tanto ella como Rossi disfrutan mirar, parece andar al compás de la canción, pone atención a la melodía cayendo en la cuenta de que es la misma de su entrada en escena.

_..._

_Inolvidable en cada forma,_  
_Y para siempre, así te quedarás,_  
_Es por eso, querida que es increíble,_  
_Que alguien tan inolvidable,_  
_Piense que yo soy inolvidable también_

_..._

* * *

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, dime que tienes una mejor idea para encontrar a Penn —Lynch se escucha desesperado en la línea, nervioso y quizá hasta doloso.

—Tú eres mi As bajo la manga, dime lo que encontraste —Morgan no tiene mucha paciencia para cualquier analista que intente tomar el lugar de García, Lynch lo sabe y aunque intenta mostrarse serio y profesional con esto por alguna razón simplemente no puede hacerlo.

—Su pareja Andrew Lewis, reportado como desaparecido y el Director de la obra, Nicholas Trent muerto pero por favor no me hagas describir los detalles ya se los estoy enviando a sus tablets, lo encontraron hace veinte minutos aproximadamente unas calles atrás del teatro.

—¡Maldición! —Morgan corta la llamada y se reúne con el resto— Reid observa las imágenes, las analiza desde la tablet de Blake, la sangre es mucha, las puñaladas varias, está de espaldas pero aún así es presumible por la cantidad de fluido que fue apuñalado repetidas veces en el área del estómago o posiblemente del corazón, hay algo más en su cuerpo, la imagen se agranda a una presión de sus dedos, él no sabe si mencionar lo que observa pero finalmente es Rossi quien lo destaca.

—Una carta de naipes —la resolución de la imagen no es la más apropiada pero ya están en camino sobre sus camionetas, dirigiéndose a la escena del desecho.

.

Efectivamente es un naipe, Rey de espadas rojo por el inverso, Reina de corazones negra por el reverso, la revelación no hizo especialmente felices ni a Rossi o a Hotch.

—¿Qué saben de la hora de muerte? —pregunta Hotch a los forenses— estos evalúan rápidamente el cuerpo, por la posición y el lugar es fácilmente deducible que fue ahí donde lo asesinaron.

—Dos horas, posiblemente tres, usaron un arma blanca, tiene exactamente dieciocho puñaladas en el pecho, cerca del corazón pero no precisamente ahí, las hicieron con brutalidad extrema y eso no es todo. El forense se toma su tiempo para permitir al agente aproximarse al cuerpo.

—Le arrancó los ojos —el forense asiente antes de cubrir el cuerpo y ahora ellos tienen un dato más que agregar al perfil.

—Ese nivel de saña es personal —comenta Blake—

—Mas que personal parece pasional —agrega Rossi— sin molestarse en disimular lo mucho o poco que le afecta eso. —Solo piénsenlo, la secuestra en la noche, luego de terminar el acto, la obra culmina con un beso de amor entre dos personajes que ante la sociedad no deberían estar juntos, él es el Rey de espadas, ella la Reina de corazones.

—Si, pero no solo se trata de eso —Hotch interviene ante la atenta mirada de todos— la expresión en su rostro es una que denota que sabe algo que ellos no.

—Suéltalo ya, ese demente podría estarle haciendo eso a García —demanda Morgan—

—No lo hará, si es quién creo que es —su equipo lo mira con expresión demandante— el líder vuelve a bufar por lo bajo, cruzar los brazos y encerrarse en sí mismo como si estuviera decidiendo si debería decirlo o no.

—Hotch, ¡maldita sea! es García de quién hablamos —el moreno pierde la calma y es secundado por Reid y Rossi— el líder entonces decide hablar.

—Ese naipe, era su sello personal

—¿Qué clase de sello? —pregunta Morgan—

—Su sello, cuando le dispararon años atrás les dije que García pertenecía a una lista del FBI más no expliqué a cual.

—Supusimos que era una donde estaban todos los Hackers a nivel nacional —respondió JJ—

—Si y no, hay una lista para los hackers, la de García es aún más especial, ella es inteligente, más allá del promedio, consiguió entrar en la misma universidad que Reid solo que jamás se presentó porque para entonces murieron sus padres y el FBI tuvo que ver con eso.

—¿Qué?

—Teníamos registros de actividad ilícita en nuestra red informática, alguien se estaba conectando, descargando datos, información básica de seguridad nacional, contraseñas, protocolos, se rastreo la dirección IP hasta su casa —No— JJ se lleva las manos al rostro al tiempo que el líder prosigue.

—No podíamos permitirnos el lujo de que sus padres, reconocidos por actos delictivos en contra de las cadenas alimenticias y comerciales mas famosas de la nación tuvieran acceso a ella por lo que se decidió en un acto sin precedentes y del que aclaro, no fui partícipe. Silenciarlos.

Meses después la actividad reinicio, el modus operandi era el mismo, la facilidad con que burlaba los códigos de seguridad de cualquier área parecía un insulto, pusimos a los mejores en su contra, intentamos rastrear la ubicación pero para ese entonces ya lo había conocido.

—¿El Rey? —preguntó Morgan— Hotch asintió, sabiendo que para esta parte de la conversa por todos estaba siendo juzgado.

—Su nombre nos es desconocido, la actividad de García continuó en la red, las cartas que dejaba cada vez que se infiltraba para descargar información precisa y sumamente cuantiosa era esa aunada a la frase: _"Haz caído bajo el corazón de la Reina Negra"_

—¿Cómo los separaron? —preguntó JJ—

—El Rey de espadas se volvió codicioso mientras el corazón de la Reina aún era noble, por cuatro años García ganó reputación y prestigio, su Pseudónimo en toda la red fue conocido e inclusive países vecinos llegaron a solicitar sus servicios, la alerta roja se activó de nuevo, la orden era asesinarla pero yo intervine.

Pude ver en sus actos lo mismo que hacemos a diario, el corazón de la bestia, el alma herida, en García no había lo primero pero sí lo segundo, se apegó a la instrucción de sus padres, intentando desmantelar organizaciones dedicadas a la trata de personas, maltrato animal, uso indebido de recursos naturales, ella ya no solo quería robar datos, quería hacer algo con eso, ayudar a las personas, cambiar el mundo y basándome en eso le tendí una trampa.

* * *

**...**

Los pasos se detienen delante de ella, percibe un aroma que le resulta cálido y a la vez tranquilizante, una respiración pausada, manos sobre la piel, un tacto suave, electrizante quizá por las horas en cautiverio, quizá por los años de destierro, la separación con Lynch contrario de lo que decía a los demás, no le hizo bien a su ser.

La muestra estaba ahora que su cuerpo temblaba entre el temor y el placer de una caricia extraña por no decir ansiada.

El extraño recorrió el bordillo de la tela que cubría sus ojos, se moría por conocerlo, por al fin verlo. El caballero de la noche. _—oh por favor que sea Derek—_ que estuviera ahí para decir que todo ya se había terminado, cerró los ojos, el tacto del extraño continuó, ya no acariciaba sus mejillas y frente ahora estaba sobre la nuca desatando el nudo de la cinta, su respiración se pausó, solo el tiempo necesario en que una parte de su cerebro indicó que tal vez era un monstruo lo que ante sus ojos vería.

**…**

* * *

Se generó un informe falso para hacerle creer que como medida de seguridad interna ahora todos los registros del FBI volverían a ser impresos, yo me hice pasar por un agente doble coludido con su causa, le ofrecí la información pero solo la entregaría si se comprometía a reunirse conmigo estando totalmente sola.

Acordamos una reunión en un lugar elegido por ella pero del que fácilmente pude obtener el control tras efectuar las llamadas necesarias, el FBI como saben, no escatima en recursos a la hora de apresar a un potencial terrorista de modo que todo lo tenía listo, solo había que esperar a que ella llegara y lo hizo.

Ataviada de negro en su totalidad con un vestido de corte voctoriano, largo y ceñido a su figura, la Reina hizo su entrada, fue fácil para mi deducir que la tragedia de sus padres aún dominaba sus actos, se culpaba por ello, nunca supe si la información del accidente llegó a sus manos pero por la facilidad con que se dejó arrestar y aceptó colaborar con nosotros puedo deducir que no fue así.

Cambió su nombre, apariencia y hábitos parte del trato consistía en no volver a ser lo que fue.

—Un segundo Hotch, ¿Cambio su nombre? —interrumpió Morgan—

—Su nombre real es Kirsten Moore; Penélope es más bien un homenaje a una película de James Bond y García era el apellido de su padrastro quien presumo, fue una figura sumamente dominante en su vida.

Tras decidir esto el expediente de la Reina Negra se selló, todos los involucrados hicimos un pacto de silencio, en especial ella, ya que sin importar lo que se le ofreciera jamás lo delató.

—La Reina protege al Rey —comentó Rossi— consiguiendo la aprobación del resto.

—Si eran tan unidos, no puedo creer que él simplemente la dejó —agregó JJ—

—No lo hizo, la siguió buscando durante meses pero no se le informo de ello, se creo otro archivo falso, le hicimos creer al Rey que su Reina cayó.

* * *

**…**

—No es cierto… —el rostro de la Reina palideció por completo, los labios temblaron, el Rey advirtió esto al tiempo que se tomaba un momento para admirar la belleza de cada uno de sus rasgos— nueve años, por nueve años la había buscado en cada registro del FBI sin encontrar nada y hasta ahora entendía. _¿Cómo encontrar a alguien que nunca fue apresado?_

—Penélope, ¿verdad? —ella escuchó su voz y contempló su figura sintiendo por vez primera su mente flaquear entre la locura y la cordura— el momento en que conoció a Hotch regresó a sus memorias, el instante exacto en que le mostró sus cartas y explicó su juego. O trabajaba para el FBI o la encerrarían de por vida. No había un plazo para la elección, era ahora o nunca como en el momento en que escapó de casa de sus tíos y se llevó a Esther a toda velocidad por la avenida principal. Si su vida iba a cambiar de giro tenía que ser ahora y sin saber por qué o más bien sabiéndolo perfectamente bien, tomó la mano del hombre que se la ofreció.

—Shane...—el Rey saboreó escuchar su nombre en labios de su amor— la mirada triste, temerosa, el cuerpo débil, la voluntad rota.

Era exactamente igual al día en que la conoció trece años atrás, le dedicó una reverencia, después de todo era ella quién amaba las puestas en escena y acto seguido acarició sus cabellos, ciertamente había extrañado la textura y el perfume de sus cabellos aunque antaño el color que usaba era el de la noche, ella era su Reina Negra, él su consorte, el Rey de espadas, el hombre que le enseño como hacer mejor lo que hacía. Como romper las reglas, retar al gobierno, sabotear su juego y también...como incursionar en otros juegos.

Penélope cerró los ojos presa de la agonía y desesperación dejando escapar un par de lágrimas ennegrecidas, el maquillaje sobre su rostro debía ser ya una auténtica desgracia y sin notarlo, en un acto totalmente desapasionado y desapercibido el Rey besó sus labios.

Una acción de sobrada crueldad y vileza, dado que ella no podía hacer otra más que esforzarse por respirar, recibió su lengua entre el llanto y la furia, entre los menesteres del presente y las historias del pasado contó internamente hasta tres, Shane la soltó de apoco no sin antes dejar una marca que días tardaría en borrar no solo de sus labios, sino de su mente. La mordió tan fuerte que la sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo como corriente eléctrica, soltó un siseo y lo miró con todo el odio que para mayor referencia, solo podría ser comparable al amor que en su momento le profesó, el hombre abrazó esa imagen, de hecho, la fotografió.

—Ah, tus amigos van a amar esto —pronunció al tiempo que guardaba su teléfono móvil, giraba sobre la punta de sus zapatos y se dirigía a la parte de atrás, había una enorme tela en la que poco había reparado, Shane la levantó, haciendo gala de unos movimientos sumamente elaborados, cuando al fin la hubo arrebatado el rostro de García una vez más se estremeció.

Ante ella y sobre lo que supuso era una silla idéntica a donde la tenía a ella, estaba Andrew Lewis, su compañero de actuación, el hombre al que había dejado pocas horas atrás.

—Dime Penn, ¿Terminamos porque te gustan morenos o solo sientes debilidad por los de color? —Andrew se debatió en su silla totalmente horrorizado al tiempo que la veía a ella, atada de manos y piernas, pero eso solamente duró un segundo puesto que más pronto de lo que ambos pudieron gritar, el Rey ya lo había silenciado, apuñaló su pecho repetidas veces frente a García quien a la tercer estocada, se desmayó.

—Tomaré eso como un sí y ahora amigo, no, no, no cierres los ojos todavía, me pareció haber visto que por cinco días, has estado besando a mi chica. —y dicho esto, tomó su rostro y le arrebató los labios.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

NA: Esther es el nombre del auto de García.


	2. Chapter 2

**UNFORGETTABLE II**

* * *

.

.

La fotografía apareció ante sus ojos con la misma celeridad con que las gotas de sudor atravesaban la frente amplia y se alojaban en el nacimiento del cuello, las manos temblaron sobre el instrumento, presionó el mouse inalámbrico al tiempo que recorría con el puntero todos y cada uno de sus recovecos.

No era un montaje, tampoco una declaración terminante, Penélope no estaba muerta, tan solo dormida como la encantadora Ophelia, en las transparentes aguas de su lago.

Lynch pasó saliva por la seca garganta, después dio un par de clics para asegurarse de que el mensaje llegara a los destinatarios en el lapso de tiempo indicado, sabía que era su culpa, siempre lo había sabido, aunque claro está que ni en sus mas locos desvelos se habría atrevido a imaginar algo como eso. Los labios secos, los sentimientos a flor de piel, una suave melodía, recuerdo de sus noches juntos, aquellas en que se prometieron lo eterno o al menos así lo había imaginado él.

_._

_"Inolvidable eso es lo que eres  
__Inolvidable, estés lejos o cerca"_

_._

Si; inolvidable sería su historia, de la mano del sacrificio y también del olvido pues había sido más bien un acto de cobardía y no uno de amor el comprometerse a tan pocos meses de terminada su relación con la analista, él quería ser padre, todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su ser le indicaban que estaba en el momento oportuno para serlo, formar una familia alejarse de toda la violencia y depravación que día a día respiraban dentro de las paredes del FBI más cuando creyó que ella también lo quería, que sus caminos se habían unido no solo para bifurcar en el mimo punto sino para volver a unirse una y otra vez, Penélope García lo rechazó.

Con el ego herido y el alma ardiente, Lynch decidió seguir adelante, no era indiferente al trato que su amada tenía con el agente Morgan, el suave jugueteo que se transformaba en coqueteo y este a su vez en declaración de sentimientos que las mas de las veces creía identificar como de amor, aunque ambos negaran hacerlo, el juego seguía en pie, las llamadas a elevadas horas de la noche, los diminutos arranques de celos pues más de una vez la había sorprendido boicoteando las líneas de comunicación a fin de que Derek no corriera a manos de la cita en curso tan pronto terminaran una misión y se quedara junto con ellos a tomar un trago como hacían cada tres noches en la misma barra del bar.

Volvió a repasar la figura por noches ansiada, cerrar los ojos y dejar que no solo el sudor fuera lo que corriera por sus mejillas sino también un par de lágrimas saladas.

Comprometerse con Sussan Thompson, nunca había sido parte del plan, solo ser padre, antes de que sus propios padres murieran, darles ese sencillo placer a sus padres que por años enteros habían hecho sacrificio tras sacrificio para que él pudiera llegar a donde estaba, pensar en ellos, en lo que sería de ellos una vez cumpliera los designios del Rey instalaba una carga sumamente dolorosa en su corazón pero en nada comparable con lo que era para él ver a Penélope ahí, atada de piernas y manos a una silla de metal, absorta en la inconsciencia, el labio inferior sangrante, no tenía que ser perfilador para deducir que ese hombre la había besado y a la vez lastimado, el maquillaje embadurnado bajando por las mejillas, Penn era una mujer sobradamente hermosa y a la vez delicada, en más de una ocasión había terminado llorando a moco tendido mientras suplicaba a todos los Dioses del Olimpo que sus compañeros atraparan al ignoto que se había atrevido a asesinar, mutilar o torturar a un inocente.

El naipe virtual sobre la pantalla comenzó a parpadear, el contador se aproximaba al cero, 3, 2, 1, Lynch presionó el botón indicado, el mismo que tenía una única frase y que era la misma que meses atrás hubiera deseado escuchar de sus labios.

Si; acepto.

En esta invitación, no había medias tintas ni marchas atrás, el Rey había dado con su sistema de cómputo y extendido una invitación a él, el segundo de los amantes o por lo menos así fue como lo llamó. Acto seguido y tan pronto desapareciera el naipe, la fotografía de Penélope se cambio por otra.

Andrew Lewis, la pareja actoral de la analista. El hombre de color lucía de alguna manera sereno, horrorizado, eso estaba más que claro por la brutalidad con que fue asesinado pero sereno, la cabeza hacia abajo, la cabellera apelmazada sobre la frente, las mejillas delgadas, pómulos afilados y también, la ausencia de labios.

Lynch tenía que admitir que ese sencillo detalle, lo había hecho temblar de la cabeza a los pies atrayendo memorias de fotografías en blanco y negro tomadas por ahí de los años noventas por un célebre artista llamado: Joel Peter Witkin

La posición de su cuerpo, la difracción de luz y sombra, los poros de la piel, el sudor mezclándose con la sangre, las prendas desgarradas. Sí; el Rey también era un artista, eso tenía que aplaudirlo y a la vez reconocer que quizá ese fuera otro de los puntos de encuentro entre él y su por demás querido amor. Se llevó las manos a la alianza de oro que simbolizaba el compromiso que evidentemente ya nunca se llegaría a consumar, pensó en sus amigos, en sus padres y en la mujer a la que se entregó como una sombra del sentimiento que se dice, solo una vez en la vida se llega a conocer pero jamás poseer, luego se arrebató lo antes dicho, los instrumentos de rastreo háblese del comunicador en su oído, el teléfono móvil, la identificación con su nombre, lo metió todo en un cajón, apagó el monitor, suspiró para sus adentros y entregó un último pensamiento a la criatura de luz que indudablemente era para él Penélope García.

Las criaturas de luz, pensó con dolor ahora, constantemente se sienten atraídas por seres sin luz pues disfrutan de la creación de sombras resultado de la unión de sus cuerpos.

_._

_Es por eso querida, que es increíble,  
__Que alguien tan inolvidable,  
__Piense que yo soy inolvidable también"_

_._

García escuchó la tercer estrofa del vals, los zapatos sobre la duela deslizándose al compás, pensó en Andrew en el maravilloso bailarín que era y pronto sintió todas las punzadas ardientes que el beso de Shane le habían dejado en el labio inferior, intentó llevarse las manos al rostro, los músculos agarrotados, tensos e increíblemente dolosos debido a que llevaba sabrá Dios cuantas horas instalada en la misma penosa posición, probó humedecer sus labios, una descarga auténtica de dolor la obligó a frenar en su acción, soltó un siseo, los zapatos se detuvieron el tiempo necesario para describir una vuelta, recordaba la coreografía, la puesta en escena, su vestido de salón, los zapatos con la cinta alrededor del tobillo, los de Andrew eran bicolor, negros con la punta blanca, luego pensó su sonrisa, la luz de sus ojos y recordó.

Que ya nunca más volvería a verlo reír.

Despertó de súbito con un terrible dolor de cabeza y el horrible presentimiento de la escena que estaba por contemplar. Shane bailaba rítmicamente abrazado al cuerpo de Lewis, la cabeza caída, los músculos tiesos, la sangre aún cayendo por el largo de su esbelto cuerpo, ese que la abrazó durante sus noches sin consuelo, las mismas que había llorado hasta conciliar el sueño puesto que Kevin Lynch había tenido la poca decencia de ocultar a ella algo tan insignificante como el día de su boda.

Tres semanas, en tres semanas se casaría con Sussan Thompson y ella había pasado la mitad de ellas, bailando, abrazando y besando a un extraño.

—¡Suéltalo Shane! —el aludido ni se inmutó, la pieza estaba por llegar a su fin y cuando terminó, se tomó la molestia de abrazar el cuerpo marchito cual amante empedernido, rodear su rostro con manos diestras y mostrar a ella, la brutalidad de su acto—

Penélope gritó, hasta que el labio inferior una vez más sangró y Shane soltó el cuerpo de Andrew que se fue irremediable a la nada, un sonido hueco, pesado y que recordaría hasta el último día de su vida.

—¡Por qué estás haciendo esto! —preguntó la analista inmersa en llanto, la pregunta naturalmente llamó su atención—

—¿A caso no es obvio Mon petit, que lo hago por ti? —ella renegó en su asiento— intentando pegar su rostro lo más posible al respaldo puesto que el Rey había vuelto a caminar hacia ella.

—Ahh, no te pongas nerviosa amor mío, no le arrebaté los labios con un beso profano, esos —lo creas o no— aún los reservo para ti. —y acto seguido depositó un nuevo beso aunque para su fortuna, esta vez lo colocó en su frente—

—¿Te gusta esto, no es cierto?

—¿Qué? —respondió ella a media voz puesto que aun temblaba de miedo y rabia por el destino fatal de su amigo, Andrew era soltero, mayor de cuarenta y vivía con su pareja sentimental Eddy D amaba la actuación, ambos lo hacían aunque Eddy D era el encargado de vestuario y maquillaje, le obsequió una rosa blanca tras la primera puesta en escena y ella —aunque jamás no lo admitiría en alto— los había visto compartir un beso tras bambalinas con el corazón encogido aunque no sabría decir ahora si de ternura o de la más pura envidia.

—Dije que te gusta esto, mi adorada Reina, siempre te gustó y me disculpo ahora por haber estado tan ciego, de haber sabido lo fácil que era, créeme, jamás nos habrían separado.

Shane volvió a acariciar su rostro, ella tembló de repulsión pues sus manos aún se encontraban impregnadas de sangre, la sangre de Andrew, el hombre que conoció hace doce días en el Teatro comunitario, el mismo que no tenía familia puesto que sus padres y amigos le dieron la espalda al revelar sus tendencias homosexuales y que a pesar de ello había encontrado el amor. Uno que animaba sus pasiones, retaba su intelecto y que jamás le pediría algo que no estuviera dispuesto a otorgar.

Lloró a sobremanera a medida que recordaba sus interminables charlas entre los ensayos y tras bambalinas, _¿era posible conocer a una persona en tan solo unas horas?_ ella lo creía posible, lo había creído cuando sus padres murieron, la primera vez que lo pensó, fue cuando lo conoció a él.

En una sala de chat, tras el pseudónimo de: _Reina Negra._

—Shane…—lo llamo sutilmente, sinceramente, sin máscaras o amenazas, lo llamó como lo hacia entonces, cuando compartían no solo la alcoba, sino la vida misma— el aludido la miró a los ojos, ese par de ojos que por tantos años había extrañado. _¿qué es lo que había en ellos aparte del dolor y arrepentimiento?_ nada.

En ese hermoso par de ojos llorosos, ya no quedaba nada, si acaso una nueva pregunta para la que él ya tenía respuesta.

—No entiendo lo que estás diciendo

—Pero yo sí, lo entendí cuando te vi en el escenario y supe que eras tú, tu perfume, sonrisa, sensualidad y cadencia bañadas de tristeza. Supe que habías amado a alguien y que ese alguien se había llevado lo que en su momento, podría haber mendigado de amor.

—Eso no es…

—No intentes protegerlo, sabes que te conozco mejor que eso, sabes que me olvidaste pues por días enteros me senté frente a ti y ni una sola vez me viste.

García tembló de nuevo puesto que sabía que lo que decía él era cierto, no lo notó, jamás notó a nadie, todo lo que había estado haciendo durante cinco días era llorar su pena, fundir sus miedos en una vida ajena, la persona inventada.

Protegerse a sí misma, fingiendo ser alguien que no es.

—Entiendes lo que digo, ¿no es cierto?—ella asintió aunque comprender esa parte no terminaba de explicar por qué Lewis estaba muerto— entiendes que no puedo permitirme ¿verte así? —y esto lo dijo volviendo a acariciar su rostro con ambas manos— ella cerró los ojos, el contacto ansiado, la caricia ajena, impersonal, indiferente, lo que había buscado en otros brazos pero jamás aceptado puesto que una parte de sí era consciente de que jamás lograría encontrar en otra persona lo que había hallado en él.

—Cierto —respondió al tiempo que nuevas lágrimas se vertían en sus ojos— Shane las besó como tiempo atrás había hecho, cuando la conoció en una plaza pública luego de noches enteras de charlas y mensajes de texto.

Era una revelación para él que la chica con la que llevaba el récord mundial en juegos de realidad virtual y conferencias sobre comandos, claves y técnicas de hackeo resultara ser una jovencita de tan solo dieciocho años. Ataviada con unos leggins totalmente adheridos a sus bien torneadas piernas, botas altas a la altura de las rodillas, vestido a medio muslo de corte victoriano y confeccionado por encajes, escote de corazón, mangas de campana, tocado a juego compuesto por una elaborada rosa negra, una piel pálida cual alabastro, unos rasgos fuertes y torturados por la asimilación de la tragedia que recientemente le había arrebatado a sus padres.

Si pudiera describirla ahora usando una sola palabra, usaría la misma que había ocupado entonces cuando la vio sentarse en una de las mesas de la zona del comedor, remover objetos en el interior de su bolso, tomar un teléfono móvil y enviar un mensaje de texto que naturalmente recibió él. Hermosa, ciertamente lo era, una personalidad atrayente, aguerrida, capturaba las miradas de los presentes pero apenas si era consciente de ello, nació para el espectáculo se atrevía a aventurar ahora pues era poesía encarnada.

Una musa vuelta mujer.

—Te cambiaste el nombre…—pronunció de pronto, rompiendo la magia del momento y recordándole a ella dónde y por qué es que estaba ahí—

—Traté de…

—No, nunca trataste, si lo hubieras hecho yo te habría encontrado

—Shane…—la mirada del Rey cambió a otra, ya no era la del hombre que en su momento amo, el que le recibió en su pecho, casa y lecho— ese ya había muerto, nueve años atrás, cuando el agente federal Aaron Hotchner hizo del conocimiento público que la Reina Negra había caído.

Oh cuánto sufrió entonces.

Destruyó su casa, sus ropas, todo lo que en cuatro años habían construido lo destrozó y también quemó. Si ella había perecido, lo natural era que pereciera él, pero no podía hacerlo, atentar contra su vida, profanar su nombre, era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo y en su defecto, la buscó. En multitud de amantes y vidas prestadas puesto que cierto es que si su amada tenía cierta debilidad por la escena, él la tenía por el arte.

—Ya no me apetece escuchar ese nombre, ¿sabes? desde que te vi en ese escenario, usando otras ropas y por supuesto nombre, decidí que los dos deberíamos jugar a lo mismo y de hecho, es un enorme placer para mi saber cuales son los juegos que ahora te gusta jugar

—No…—respondió su amada comenzando a seguir la misma línea de pensamiento—

—Esto es lo que haces a diario, ¿no es cierto? entré en tu computador personal, debo aplaudir el enorme esfuerzo y la sobrada entrega con que protegiste tus datos pero ya sabes lo que dicen, _maestro que no aprende a su vez del alumno mejor que se tire a un pozo_ y volviendo al punto.

Tienes mas muertos en tu base de datos que el mismísimo anfiteatro, de modo que, entre más los veía y leía tus notas refiriéndote a la maestría con que tus colegas atraparon al asesino, la forma en que se les dio justicia o la misma quedó impune, una idea se me vino a la mente. ¿Cómo hacer que otra vez me amaras? ¿Que una vez más en mi te fijaras? Difícil, ¿cierto? más cuando aparte de muertos, todo lo que haces es rodearte de ellos.

—Shane, no

—Oh si, amor mío, claro que sí

—Kevin Lynch, en este momento debe venir hacia aquí, bueno no específicamente aquí, si lo hiciera venir me tendría por un condenado estúpido, pero tú entiendes lo que digo, eventualmente terminará aquí.

—No, por favor…

—Ahh, ¿ya comenzamos con favores? eso me gusta pero lamentablemente nos quedamos sin tiempo, no solo yo sino Lewis, debo apresurarme o literalmente, aquí apestará a muerto.

—Shane…

—¡QUE NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESE NOMBRE! —gritó el asesino— sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido, ella lo había asesinado con su frialdad e indiferencia, podía comprender que el FBI le hubiera tendido una trampa, que le ofreciera otra vida, incluso podría intentar comprender que ya no lo quisiera en su vida pero el simple hecho de que lo olvidara sin más.

No, eso jamás se lo podría perdonar.

Ella murió para él ese mismo día, ya no la vería, escucharía, ni sentiría, ya no le daría los buenos días, ya no se contarían las trivialidades de la vida. Ella se había convertido en su mundo y de repente, un buen día simple y llanamente decidía que dejaría de existir para él.

—Reina de corazones, una vez maldita por siempre maldita —y dicho esto, volvió a tomar la cinta con la que previamente había cubierto su rostro y la ató—

* * *

**-o.O.o-**

—Si le hicieron creer al Rey que su Reina cayó debe estar más que furioso —comentó JJ—

—Cuenta con ello —respondió Hotch— tal y como apunta Rossi este crimen, aparte de nivel pasional, es solo un ensayo

—Significa que se ensañará más con Andrew Lewis —agregó Blake—

—Y con el que siga de él —prosiguió Derek—

—Correcto —continuó Hotch— tenemos que adelantarnos a sus movimientos, llama a Lynch, haber si tiene más información que pueda acercarnos al ignoto, Blake, tú y Reid vayan junto con los forenses a la morgue puede que el cuerpo…

—¡Pero qué demonios!—comentó Morgan al tiempo que interrumpía a Hotch y llamaba la atención de todos, su teléfono móvil de pronto se había vuelto loco.

—Condenado hijo de…—el agente, soltó un improperio al tiempo que todo su cuerpo temblaba y contemplaba la imagen de Penélope García en su pantalla— se la mostró al resto, ese mensaje venía de parte de Kevin Lynch junto con la leyenda: _"Encuentra a la Reina"_

—Nos está retando —comentó Rossi—

—Yo no solo me preocuparía por eso —prosiguió Blake— ¿Cómo fue que te la envió? —sobre la diminuta pantalla una vez más aparecía el naipe virtual "Rey de espadas" por ambas caras.

—Ya no la está incluyendo en el juego —comentó JJ—

—Se volvió más osado —confirmó Derek—

—Y no solo eso —Reid presionó el Naipe, acto seguido la fotografía de García desapareció mostrando la de Andrew Lewis—

—Muerto, jodidamente muerto —comentó Morgan sintiéndose aparte de furioso, impotente—

—¿Y que pasa con Lynch? —insistió Alex Blake—

—Cuando quise llamarlo recibí ese mensaje

—Inténtalo de nuevo —el agente lo hizo y la llamada lo envió directamente al buzón: _"Hola, estás llamando al número personal de Kevin Lynch, si estás escuchando esto quiero decir que lo siento. Penn, yo de verdad lo siento" _

—¡No puede ser! ¡Maldición! —Morgan volvió a perder los estribos, Hotch se comunicó a la oficina, una asistente le dijo que Kevin salió hace poco más de media hora, dijo que iba a reunirse con ellos a fin de ayudar a la localización de García, _¿por qué preguntaba? ¿aún no se había reunido con ellos? _el agente negó, explico la situación y extendió una nueva orden de búsqueda, esta vez para él.

**-o.O.o-**

* * *

—Llegas a tiempo

—¿Ella está bien? —el asesino sonrió— le gustaba ese tipo, desde el ángulo correcto hasta podría decirse que se parecía a él, caucásico, arriba de los treinta, experto en comunicaciones y sistemas, Si; Kevin Lynch era un buen "sustituto" lástima que fuera a durar tan poco.

—¿Dudas de la palabra de un Rey? —Lynch estremeció por dentro y asintió— si ya iba a morirse lo menos que podía hacer era dejar todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Correcto, te dejaré verla pero primero me vas a tener que ayudar con esto.

El Rey abrió la puerta trasera de su camioneta, ambos se encontraban a las afueras de un edificio abandonado, elegante, antiguo y mortuorio, Lynch se dio un poco de tiempo para admirar los detalles de la arquitectura pertenecientes con mucha seguridad al periodo neoclásico, columnas largas y bien trabajadas con detalles neutros y naturales, su atención solo se vio truncada por el sonido de un peso muerto al caer.

Lewis estaba en el piso, lo reconocía por las fotos del archivo y eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a hacer antes de que el Rey le sacara de combate con un arma de choque.

_._

_"Inolvidable eso es lo que eres  
__Inolvidable, estés lejos o cerca"_

_._

El asesino tarareo esta pieza y movió tanto sus dedos como sus brazos al compás de la canción, excelente tema, magnífica escena, esa en la que la chica a la que interpretaba Penn, caía en la cuenta de que estaba perdida de amor por un hombre que al primer batir de pestañas le correspondió.

—No, no, no, no me mires así chico bonito, yo la tuve por cuatro años, _¿cuantos la tuviste tú? _creo que casi la misma cantidad de tiempo, sabes su diario electrónico no es exactamente preciso pero qué te podría decir yo, si solo tuve un par de horas para leerlo, solo el tiempo suficiente para saber que le rompiste el corazón a mi amor. Y eso debería bastar para justificar esta acción.

El Rey tomó un escalpelo, no es como si realmente supiera utilizar uno, tan solo lo había visto en programas de televisión y tampoco podría decirse que la instrucción médica o forense fuera algo que en algún momento le interesara averiguar, nada de eso. Mas bien le gustaba la idea, siempre había querido saber lo que se sentía, abrir un cuerpo con la bien conocida, incisión en Y

_._

_Como una canción de amor que se aferra a mi _  
_¿Cómo pensar en ti me hace cosas que _  
_Nunca nadie había logrado antes? _

_._  
_Inolvidable en cada forma _  
_Y para siempre, así te quedarás _  
_Es por eso, querida, que es increíble _  
_Que alguien tan inolvidable _  
_Piense que yo soy inolvidable también _

_._

Mmmh y con esto, el FBI creería que él es inolvidable también.

Depositó los cuerpos desnudos en el interior del edificio sobre un lienzo blanco emulando la posición del Rey de espadas, uno hacia arriba el otro hacia abajo a manera de espejo, la sangre como distintivo rojo, un brazo recto, el otro doblado, las piernas estorbaban pero se las arregló para cortar en el punto indicado y emular la muy necesaria espada. Acto seguido se deleitó con su obra, besó la pieza y a su vez la fotografió, el FBI no podría encontrar nada, si bien en este momento no estaba pecando de ser un santo en el pasado lo había sido. Ni una sola infracción, multa de la biblioteca o videoteca, ¡por dios! que lo único que le gustaba hacer era bajar secretos de estado del gobierno americano y venderlos, al mejor postor.

Para eso, no se necesitaba quebrantar las reglas, solo entrar sin ser visto. Justo como ahora que se desprendía de las prendas ensangrentadas, las metía en una bolsa negra, se colocaba unas nuevas y volvía a salir con paso elegante para entrar en su muy flamante y sumamente común camioneta familiar.

—Ahh, recuerdos familiares, Penn iba a amar esto.

.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**UNFORGETTABLE III**

* * *

.

.

.

Su madre les enseñó a creer en el destino. Que las cosas siempre pasan por una razón ya sea buena o mala, la entendieras o no, esa razón existía, estaba presente e hicieras lo que hicieras para tratar de evitarlo, lo inevitable, irremediable: el destino.

Siempre sucedía.

Y esa idea lo había atormentado desde temprana edad puesto que a él, no se le ocurría una buena razón para que su padre hubiera muerto a sangre fría, su instructor de vida abusara de él o tuviera que verse en la penosa necesidad de convertirse en lo que es para evitar que los demás pasaran sobre él porque cierto es que si alguien sabía lo que era romperse, una y otra vez, levantarse a pedazos, reconstruirse de cenizas y sangre.

Ese era él, Derek Morgan y bajo esta creencia analizó fríamente la situación.

Estaba en la escena del crimen con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, los lentes oscuros doblados en el interior de la camisa de algodón y una expresión sombría y determinante que había sido la principal causante de que el resto de su equipo no objetara en cuanto solicitó permanecer a solas en la habitación.

Los cuerpos hablaban de armonía y belleza, lo grotesco y perverso, de la imaginería del ignoto y también de la sutil invitación a él.

Kevin Lynch cayó de un fuerte impacto en la base del cuello, eso lo sacó de combate aunque no de manera fulminante puesto que el ignoto lo necesitaba con vida para poder continuar con su show, le abrió el pecho salvajemente, cruelmente, Derek se acomodó junto a él, los forenses ya habían sacado fotografías y tomado muestras por lo que él podía tomarse la libertad de cerrar los ojos y colocar las manos enguatadas sobre la superficie de su pecho, rogaba al cielo que el pobre hombre hubiera perdido la conciencia a causa del terror y no del dolor porque esto, de romper la caja torácica a fin de extraer el corazón era algo que ni en sus más desgarradoras experiencias le había tocado ver, sintió la cavidad vacía, recorrió con dedos trémulos el espacio que aquel corazón había ocupado y todo su cuerpo comenzó a estremecer.

No tuvo que pensar demasiado, era un agente entrenado, un ser humano, ¡maldita sea! Había ido a comer y beber más de una vez con ese hombre. Y si él se sentía así. No podía ni imaginar lo que supondría para García.

Le dedicó una oración. Había olvidado cuando fue la ultima vez que acudió a la iglesia, siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía derrotado, angustiado, cuando las fuerzas lo abandonaban o bien, cuando necesitaba recordar las palabras de su madre y obligarse a creer que esto: la maldad de que eran testigos, tenía no solo una base sino también justificación.

—Correcto amigo, tu estás muerto.

Mi destino es vengarte.

Se incorporó, aunque no antes de cerrarle los ojos y colocar una sábana sobre su rostro, al otro lado del lienzo Andrew Lewis yacía en ausencia de labios, ropas y la parte inferior de miembros en una posición espejo de la que el analista había ocupado. Con él no sentía lo mismo, si acaso todo lo que hacía era entender el mensaje.

Suspiró para sus adentros, luego de cubrir por igual a Lewis y atraer a sus memorias los 9 años que llevaba trabajando junto a su _bombón. _

_–__Helado de vainilla con cubierta de chocolate…_—imaginó que escucharía en respuesta— sonrió tímidamente, cansadamente. ¿Qué tendría que pensar cuando la química entre ellos había existido desde el primer batir de pestañas y apretón de manos? García era su nena, su muñeca, su mejor amiga y también…en algunas noches, cuando esas creencias lo abandonaban se atrevía a pensar que Penélope García pudiera ser la representación física y espiritual de su alma gemela.

A las afueras del edificio el resto de perfiladores dilucidaban, el teléfono de Morgan fue llevado a analizar aunque Reid insistía en que el ignoto seguramente enviaría otro mensaje.

—El mensaje está claro, chico bonito —interrumpió Morgan que venía de regreso con los lentes oscuros perfectamente bien colocados sobre el rostro— había estado llorando por un amigo y también porque tenía la severidad de que su pérdida, dejaría una marca irremediable en el ya de por sí maltratado corazón de una buena mujer.

—Lewis le arrebató sus besos, Lynch el corazón, yo…

—¡No vamos a seguir por ahí Morgan! —demandó Rossi quién ya había analizado los hechos y llegado a la misma conclusión.

Estaba acabando con sus rivales, los hombres que ocuparon el lugar que bien habría deseado poder usurpar. Aceptar esas cartas, tomar como verdadera esa declaración era admitir —por mucho que le pesara— que Derek Morgan era el más importante de los tres.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea? Escucha, esto no me gusta más que a ti pero ella está en algún lugar, asustada y amordazada. ¿Crees que no le mostrara su obra? ¿Crees que no hizo esto con esos pobres diablos para que lo viera ella? —Rossi asintió con el gesto irritado y cerrando los brazos a la altura del pecho, de haber prestado un poco más de atención se habría dado cuenta de que también tenía una posición defensiva —recuerdo de sus años en servicio militar— puños cerrados y la dentadura tensa y expuesta. Era un instinto primario, uno que pocas veces se permitía revelar; el del macho que habitaba en él y que veía amenazada a la que en sueños húmedos y locos desvelos veía como a su mujer.

—Correcto, cálmense todos —medió Hotch— ligeramente impresionado por la exhibición de Rossi. ¿Estás sugiriendo que te usemos como carnada?

—Estoy sugiriendo que el tipo es endemoniadamente listo, tuvo una semana para planear esto para pasar de la contemplación a la admiración y de ahí a la insana obsesión. El primer asesinato fue un ensayo. Una descarga de adrenalina, probablemente le recordara lo que en su momento era hacerle el amor. —sus palabras incomodaron a las analistas, Blake y JJ no se sentían especialmente cómodas entre cuatro hombres dos de los cuales se disputaban la virtud de su compañera y para dejarlo en claro carraspearon, una llevándose las manos a los labios, la otra a la cabellera, Morgan corrigió su postura y se disculpó.

—Lo siento pero creo ¡No, maldición lo sé!. Que eso es lo que está haciendo. Lynch no merecía esa horrible muerte y ese otro sujeto…

—Su pareja sentimental nos está esperando en la estación —confirmó Blake— demanda una respuesta a esto, los periódicos locales llegaron antes que nosotros. La_ carta_ ya está en la primera plana de todos los diarios y foros de internet. En las redes sociales la leyenda _Encuentra a la Reina_ es prácticamente una religión. Si vamos a actuar debemos hacerlo ya.

—De acuerdo, Blake tú y JJ regresen a la estación, hablen con los familiares de Lewis y Lynch

—¿Qué le diremos exactamente a su prometida? —quiso saber JJ—

—¿Perdón? —interrumpió Morgan—

—Lo que oíste, ese era el gran secreto de García, el por qué había estado trabajando de sol a sol estos últimos días, también debe explicar porque decidió regresar al teatro. Kevin se casaría en unos días. Su prometida está en la estación, en un mar de lágrimas puesto que el último mensaje de él, bueno ya saben de lo que hablo.

* * *

**…**

Escuchar su voz, aquel suave barítono que en el pasado mas de una vez la había despertado la dejó sin defensas. Seguía donde estaba atada a la maldita silla aunque ya no sentía las terminaciones nerviosas ni de tobillos o muñecas, sus dedos comenzaban a adquirir un matiz purpúreo que no consideraba como sano pero todo eso pasó a un segundo plano tan pronto como Shane volvió y comenzó a tararear para él.

Bailaba como un loco, como un niño, como el adolescente que conoció tantos años atrás y que evidentemente se había resistido a crecer. Luego de su exhibición de danza y de que ella se aterrara al tenerlo otra vez tan cerca de su rostro, sacó su teléfono móvil y le hizo escuchar su mensaje.

_"Hola, estás llamando al número personal de Kevin Lynch, si estás escuchando esto quiero decir que lo siento. Penn, yo de verdad lo siento"_

Las lágrimas se desbordaron como un caudal' sobre sus mejillas, acto seguido Shane sonrió con ese gesto sombrío que para ella era del todo desconocido, la sonrisa torcida, la dentadura expuesta, las pupilas diminutas y muertas que solo atinaba a reconocer de todo villano en las novelas gráficas que tanto se ufanaba en coleccionar. Se distanció de ella un ínfimo, tan solo la distancia correcta para poder retomar el dominio sobre el dispositivo móvil y mostrar la fotografía de_ su carta. _

Aquella ominosa pieza que formaban sus cuerpos mutilados y unidos sobre el lienzo.

Penélope gritó totalmente horrorizada, él tomó una nueva fotografía, sonrió para sus adentros imaginando, planeando, el último oponente no era un peón como los anteriores, tampoco era un Rey, era un Caballero, lo que quería decir que sus movimientos, no solo estaban limitados sino que además eran planeados, metódicos y a la vez justificados.

Su enamorada insistió, doblando su cuello que por toda parte era lo único que podía mover. Lo llamó un loco, sádico, enfermo y como diez palabras más que en su actual condición no eran otra cosa más que un sinónimo de amor.

—¡Ahh, cómo había extrañado el sonido de su voz! renegó en esa posición tortuosa una y otra vez hasta que la aceptación se hizo presente y entonces todo lo que hacía era susurrar su nombre.

—¿Por qué Shane? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?

—¿A caso no es obvio? ¿No te lo he dicho ya? Que todo esto es por nosotros, mi amor

—¡No existe ningún nosotros! —gritó enloquecida— Lo nuestro murió hace nueve años, cuando acudí a ese lugar y firmé un trato. Estreché la mano del FBI y me olvidé de ti.

—Ahmm…Lo sé cariño, lo sé y aunque una parte de mi esperaba escuchar algo distinto, la otra ya se había preparado para esto.

—¿Qué vas a...

Shane la tomó de nuevo, besó sus labios con fervor y colocó el celular en el ángulo preciso para hacer una captura que reflejara el beso. El rostro de Penélope surcado por gruesas lágrimas, los cabellos apelmazados, los labios rotos, secos y él ¿qué clase de expresión es la que tendría su rostro? si a caso la del mas perverso y desfigurado psicótico.

Cuando soltó sus labios y ella le escupió a la cara poco le importó puesto que estaba a nada de ultimar su plan.

—Dale tus saludos a Derek

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, mi amor. Dale tus saludos, pídele perdón, ofrécele devoción eterna o la estupidez que le tengas que decir pero hazlo de una vez, tengo que enviar esto o podrías perder un dedo. El Rey señaló lo mismo que ella había notado a su vez, la poca circulación en sus extremidades, los dedos amoratados e hinchados, de hecho ya le costaba un verdadero infierno mover algo de la cintura hacia abajo. —¡Oh Dios mío!— ¿No pensaba mutilarla o si? Lo miró suplicante, atemorizada pero él todo lo que hizo fue colocar el celular a la altura de su rostro presionando el botón indicado para grabar un mensaje de voz.

—Hazlo

—No…

—¡No me obligues a hacerte daño, mujer! —gritó al tiempo que mostraba el filo asesino en sus ojos, ella reprimió un grito, se tragó las lágrimas junto al orgullo y después asintió, la grabadora ya estaba en verde así que sin más comenzó.

—Derek…—su voz se cortó al tiempo que recordaba que había sido con él con el último que habló— Debió haber estado con Savannah, de eso estaba más que segura, en la comodidad de su hogar con la persona amada en el momento exacto en que a ella…No, no podía hacerle esto a él, ni a ninguno de ellos—…por favor, no vengas.

La mirada de Shane se encendió de pronto, gritó un improperio y le descargó un golpe directo al rostro con mucho más fuerza de la que hubiera creído necesaria pero que sin lugar a dudas obtendría el resultado esperado.

El héroe escucharía eso, vendría por ella en su caballo negro y flamante armadura plateada.

**…**

* * *

—Chicos, creo que tengo algo —interrumpió Reid— dirigiéndose a ellos al tiempo que tomaba su celular en manos

—¿Que pasa? —inquirió Morgan—

—Le cambié el chip a tu teléfono por el mío antes de que se lo llevaran los forenses —Hotch le dedicó una mirada fulminante, el rubio se intimidó un poco pero no le importó, Penélope era mucho más importante que eso.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienes? —preguntó Rossi mucho mas interesado en la conversación.

—Un nuevo naipe

La pantalla mostraba la carta como un ícono interactivo que giraba de izquierda a derecha mostrando al Rey de Espadas en ambas caras. Acto seguido Reid la presionó y apareció la fotografía de García gritando y llorando, el joven apretó los labios a sus espaldas Hotch se encerró en su mutismo frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando los brazos a la altura del pecho, Rossi maldijo a los cuatro vientos tomando el primer objeto que encontró en su campo visual y destruyéndolo con los puños por su parte Derek permaneció estoico, guardando la imagen en su memoria, junto a todos y cada uno de sus recovecos. Si esta era la última imagen que vería de ella, No —se reprimió internamente— no pienses así. Reid siguió presionando la pantalla, lo siguiente era el beso, una imagen grotesca que les hizo rememorar el ácido gusto que tenía el ignoto para el arte necrófilo.

Una fotografía a blanco y negro, las mejillas pálidas, maltratadas, surcadas por las marcas que había dejado el maquillaje al difuminarse como producto del llanto. Los cuatro abrazaron la imagen al tiempo que sentían el calor de la impotencia y sed de venganza filtrarse por cada uno de sus poros.

A la siguiente acción de Reid prosiguió el archivo de audio.

**_—__Derek…_**—su voz, fue tanto un bálsamo como un veneno— Morgan sudó frío, si bien no movió un solo músculo solo bastaba una mirada a su apuesto rostro para determinar que estaba más tenso que un general siendo llevado a fusilar—_**…por favor, no lo hagas, lo que sea que te pida, no lo hagas.**_

**_—__¡Maldita mujer! _**—se escuchó inmediatamente en contestación y lo siguiente que se vino fue el golpe que dirigió a su persona— Reid se quedó sin aliento, tuvo que presionar el celular en el interior de su mano para no hacerlo, ni hacerse caer, Hotch le colocó una mano conciliadora en el hombro, Rossi ya había dado media vuelta. Contar hasta cien, eso es lo que necesitaba hacer para no tomar su revolver y correr por todo Virginia derribando puertas y rescatando damiselas perdidas, en cuanto a Derek ¿en qué estaría pensando él? aparte de tener la severidad de que había sido con él con el ultimo que hablo y que naturalmente el ignoto sabía eso y lo estaba tomando a consideración para su venganza personal para someterla y castigarla por haberlo cambiado por el mejor postor. Frunció el ceño, al igual que hacían ellos, intercambio una mirada con cada uno de ellos, la aceptación se hizo presente y sin más Reid presionó la pantalla una última vez.

La imagen final describía a García con la cabeza caída hacia el frente, los cabellos cubriendo la fatalidad del acto pero no necesitaban mucho para imaginar lo que los puños de ese hombre le habrían infligido en la piel. El mensaje final volvía a burlarse en su cara: "Encuentra a la Reina"

—¡Voy a matarlo Hotch! —gritó finalmente el moreno— luego de que el mensaje desapareciera dejándolos como al principio, sin ninguna clase de pista que pudiera acercarlos aunque fuera un poco más a su objetivo.

—Y yo te ayudaré a hacerlo —confirmó Reid— él era el mas sereno de los tres, también el más astuto e inteligente y al que le calaban más profundamente estas heridas puesto que ahora que la había visto ya nunca la podría olvidar. Ese grito sordo, agónico, torturado, la representación de un alma suplicante y abandonada. Arrebatada de sus amigos y también de su mundo ya nunca lo dejaría y los demás lo sabían.

—Escuchen por mas que lo entienda y lo quiera, simplemente no podemos actuar así —interrumpió Hotch—

—Si, claro. Lo mandaremos a prisión como a todos los demás bastardos para que pase el resto de su vida recordando lo bien que se siente golpear a nuestra analista a la cara —contraatacó Rossi—

—Dave…

—¡Bien! Tú eres el jefe, solo digo que si no actuamos ahora, también podría pasar lo que sucedió con Prenttis, ese maldito la dejará ahí entre la vida y la muerte y se nos escurrirá entre los dedos por los próximos nueve años. Morgan asimiló sus palabras, recordó la impotencia de tener a su amiga en sus brazos, recordó lo que era sentir por segunda vez en su vida que alguien que amaba, respetaba y admiraba, moría sin ninguna razón y rechazó la idea.

—Hotch…—el aludido lo comprendió a su vez, entendía sus sentimientos y también lo delicado de la situación.

—De acuerdo Dave, tú y yo regresaremos con Blake y JJ a distraer la atención de los medios y sobretodo los jefes. Ustedes dos localicen al ignoto, quiero una ubicación y no. No van a actuar a traición. Lo hallarán, llamarán a los refuerzos, lo aprehenderán y pasará el resto de sus días en una cárcel de máxima seguridad. Una donde reciban debidamente a los que abusan de las mujeres, ¿quedó claro? los agentes asintieron y de esa manera se distribuyeron.

Sobre la escena del crimen y a espera de que retirasen los cuerpos solo permanecieron Morgan y Reid.

—¿Ideas de como encontrar al ignoto?

—Solo una —respondió el rubio al tiempo que hacía ademán de ir junto con él a la avenida principal— si escogió este lugar es porque de alguna manera hay algo que podamos usar. Te está buscando y ese mensaje puede que sea la clave, un hashtag.

—¿Un qué? Reid encontró lo que buscaba un café internet que tenía por nombre "Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda"

—¿Coincidencia? cuestionó el doctor mientras apuraba el paso en dirección del lugar.

—Ni por asomo —respondió el otro al tiempo que ambos entraban y mostraban su identificación al encargado del lugar.

—Tomen el que quieran, la casa invita.

—En realidad creo que me podrías ayudar más tú, comentó Reid dirigiéndose al encargado.

—¿Sí, cómo? Yo pago mis impuestos, tengo el lugar en orden, no hay nada absolutamente…

—Estamos buscando a la reina, interrumpió Morgan cuando notó cierto peculiar distintivo en su computador.

—¿Seguros que son auténticos? respondió el aludido mirándolos de hito en hito como respuesta todo lo que hizo el mayor fue destacar el arma sobre el estuche en su cintura.

—Ok. ustedes ganan. ¡Chicos y chicas por orden federal este lugar está cerrado, salgan de aquí antes de que abran fuego!

Hubo un murmullo generalizado de molestia pero a final de cuentas quedaron a solas en el recibidor.

—Todos en la red la están buscando, prosiguió el cibernauta.

—¿Cómo lo hacen?

—Sus mensajes de texto, como sabrán dejan una ruta, el Rey la ha hecho rebotar entre varias torres. ¿Cómo contra restarlo? colocando un peón en cada torre.

El chico les mostró como es que lo hacía, una red de "aliados de la reina" tenían intervenidas cada una de esas torres.

—Si esto funciona como queremos, en teoría tendría que bastar con que le mandaras un mensaje de texto. Morgan asintió pero antes de intentar el joven interrumpió.

—Debes entrar en su juego, no pretendo decirte como hacer tu trabajo pero esto para él es un juego. Realidad virtual, lo que hacía para cortejar a la Reina en los viejos y buenos tiempos

—¿Y qué sugieres, entonces?

—Preséntate como el "Caballero Negro" sabrá que eres tú y te invitará a su castillo. Morgan se mostró dubitativo, más que nada porque ese nombre era uno de tantos que Penélope solía usar para referirse a él, luego de intercambiar miradas con Reid decidió hacerlo.

* * *

**…**

—¡Lo amas! ¿no es cierto? ¡Siempre fue él! No fuiste tú, solo él, él, ÉL —Shane llevaba considerable cantidad de tiempo gritando a su reflejo— no estaba en el mismo lugar que ella, no era tan torpe o quizá fuera mejor decir que no era tan valiente. No enfrentaría al Caballero en el mismo lugar donde yaciera su Reina, no iba a arriesgarse a perderla, no otra vez, ¡No en su presencia! ni siendo él quien hubiera iniciado este juego. A medida que se aplaudía por ello recibió un mensaje de texto codificado y perteneciente a ese maldito sujeto. El Caballero Negro o bien el Caballero de Bastos.

Sonrió con malicia, era esto lo que quería.

—Caballero negro reta a Rey de Espadas por la posesión de la Reina —la respuesta de los hackers en línea no se hizo esperar.

—¿Cómo sé que eres tú?

—Sabes que soy yo. Lastimaste a la Reina una última vez puede que mis peones hayan caído pero mis torres están en posición, ¿las tuyas?

Shane sonrió ampliamente, sádicamente, acto seguido lo invitó a un chat privado. Reflejó ante ellos un inmenso tablero de ajedrez, simple, limpio, solo el caballero y él.

Aunque claro está que el caballero tenía a su fiel escudero y éste era bueno. Realmente muy bueno jugando ajedrez.

—Hazlo pedazos chico bonito —comentó Morgan mientras contactaba con Hotch y le hacía saber que tenían abierto un canal de comunicación.

**…**

* * *

_OFICINAS DE LA UAC,_  
_QUANTICO, VIRGINIA._

.

.

—¡Que alguien rastree la ruta! —demandó Aaron Hotchner y acto seguido una asistente de origen latino desplegó una serie de ventanas sobre su computador que le permitieron enlazar con la llamada de Morgan, de ahí a la dirección IP de los equipos en uso en la zona y más específicamente a la sala de chat donde se llevaba a caba el más clamoroso duelo de ajedrez de la historia.

—¿La tienes Cruz? —Pita asintió desde su posición— ya la estoy enviando a sus tablets, se trata de una zona residencial a nombre de Shane Wyeth. Soltero, sin familiares cercanos, la propiedad se la heredó su madre, finada hacía más de diez años, aparentemente vive de un café internet bastante lucrativo que está a nombre de él y de su socio comercial, Sam Peters quien asumo debe ser el buen samaritano que está atendiendo a los agentes Morgan y Reid en este momento.

Aaron anotó eso, se lo informó a Derek quien cambió de manera inmediata la forma en que veía al encargado del recinto, el chico debió sentir algo de eso puesto que su siguiente idea fue ofrecerles algo de beber acción a la que ambos se negaron pero sobre la cual insistió en un absurdo intento por escapar a las esposas que Morgan no tardó en colocar alrededor de sus muñecas.

—Correcto amigo, dos puntos a favor por enlazarnos con el Rey pero pierdes todo por atreverte a participar en su juego, si sabes donde la tiene, más te vale comenzar a hablar o te juro que mi amigo aquí presente hará de la vista gorda mientras te rompo cada uno de tus huesos. El chico se resistió al principio pero casi de manera inmediata comenzó a lloriquear.

—¡No sé nada viejo! Shane solo comenzó a faltar al trabajo, hace una semana exactamente, no dejaba llamadas, ni respondía mensajes de texto, no me pareció extraño, es decir cuando está en unos de sus "negocios" desaparece por semanas, inclusive meses pero luego llegó se corrió por la red el mensaje referente a la Reina.

Todos en la net saben quién es la Reina Negra, la mejor hacker del FBI, la hemos visto en las noticias, aunque cambiara su apariencia, los seguidores de su majestad sabíamos que era ella. Mucho se especuló sobre su aparición en el 2011, ya sabes cuando ofició algunos mensajes en la prensa internacional a fin de detener a sus ignotos puede que no fueran las mismas ropas, color de cabello e inclusive ojos pero era ella.

La Reina Negra.

Shane nunca quiso saber de eso ¿sabes? para él, ella estaba muerta. Y quizá hubiera sido mejor que aquel fuera su estado. A estas palabras Morgan enfureció presionando de más el agarre que ejercía sobre él.

—¡Qué es lo que estás diciendo! ¿Qué sabes de lo que le está haciendo él?

—¿Saber? A parte de que el tío está pirado, escucha, una vez me animó a participar en un cuarteto, contratamos dos prostitutas, luego del acto que dicho sea de paso fue de lo más delicioso, comenzó a actuar como lo que pretendía ser. Un Rey de espadas que ordenaba acciones y para obligarlas a hacerlas, las drogó. Yo no quería que lo hiciera pero aún así sucedió. Las obligó a doblegarse a sucumbir a su _encanto_ hasta que a base de gritos y maldiciones las llevó a su habitación.

Una sentada junto a la otra, sobre el diván. Su casa ¿la has visto? puede que pronto tus amigos la vean así que seguiré, las acomodó sobre la alargada pieza de terciopelo rojo, los cuerpos desnudos, los pechos rebosantes, la piel cual alabastro, los cabellos; una era pelirroja, la otra morena, Shane siempre las escogía morenas. Ese color de cabello en particular le hacía pensar en ella, yo le seguí el juego, me parecía sexy la forma en que las tenía ahí como si solamente estuvieran durmiendo y es que la droga más pronto que tarde las comenzó a adormecer, las chicas debieron notarlo mucho antes que yo ya que una de ellas tomó la mano de su compañera y esta hizo un ínfimo intento por protegerla en su regazo, esa imagen que te narraré a continuación se me quedará grabada por siempre.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos, la morena miró a Shane, este sonrió enormemente, la sonrisa de un loco si me permites decirlo, acto seguido se dirigió a ellas, lentamente, sádicamente, acechando, aguardando, los movimientos de una pantera y la elegancia de lo que finalmente comprendí que era un asesino. Les rebanó el cuello, aunque he de decir que no empezó por ahí, hubo incisiones previas a la altura del pecho, bebió de sus senos, luego de sus labios y finalmente del cuello de la herida fatal y por la cual ambas murieron.

—¿Hace cuánto que sucedió eso? —preguntó Morgan— ¿Qué hicieron con los cuerpos?

—¿Hacer? ¡Viejo, yo me oriné encima! me quedé de pie como un pelele viendo como las mataba, intenté salir pero obviamente Shane no me dejaría ir. Así es como me convirtió en su socio, yo sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer por lo tanto, calladito me veía más bonito. No sé lo que pasó con sus cuerpos, solo se que de igual manera me drogó, desperté desnudo en mi cama y nunca jamás, en los nueve años que llevamos de socios, me he atrevido a cuestionar una sola de sus palabras.

—Jaque al Rey —comentó Reid rompiendo la magia del momento— el chico junto a Morgan se quedó más pálido que el papel, la pantalla frente a Spencer desapareció y acto seguido apareció el rostro del Rey.

Shane Wyeth. La barbilla surcada por una gruesa barba que hablaba de los días en cautiverio producto de lo elaborado de su plan, los ojos sobre un par de profundas bolsas y enrojecidos por las influencia de estupefacientes o posiblemente a causa de la falta de reposo. Se frustró enormemente al verlos, más específicamente al ver a Reid.

—¡No eres tú! ¡Eso fue trampa! ¡Debía ser el caballero negro! Debía vencerlo a él.

—Pero si deberías de estar orgulloso —respondió secamente Morgan— te enfrentaste a tu igual.

Rey de Diamantes, fiel servidor a la Reina, no por nada ambos juraron custodiar y proteger a un menor, Sir Henry LaMontagne. Reid asintió a medida que escuchaba sus palabras, eso era cierto, él y Penélope eran los padrinos de Henry y como tal, era su obligación por no decir que deber, procurar y proteger a su aliada.

—¡Eres un traidor Caballero Negro!

—¡Y tú estás detenido!

* * *

**…**

A las espaldas de Shane apareció una nueva figura, Dave Rossi que junto con Alex Blake y Jennifer Jareau acudieron a su domicilio con la firme convicción de aprehenderlo y rescatar a García. Derribaron la puerta principal de una buena patada y siguieron por los pasillos dentro de los cuales encontraron una sobria decoración consistente en su mayoría de fotografías a blanco y negro de prostitutas. Algunas en vida otras en muerte pero la mayoría de ellas con vestimentas y atributos que de alguna manera hacían pensar en García, el escenario no hizo por mejorar el estado emocional de Rossi quien lo demostraba al tiempo que se arrojaba sobre el ignoto con la total intención, no solo de detenerlo sino de romperle un par de costillas por no hablar de separar los brazos del tronco y quien sabe, tal vez arrancarle los ojos.

Shane se dejó aprehender sin resistirse ni siquiera un poco después de todo, su amada, su amante y amor.

No se encontraba ahí.

—Todo limpio, interrumpieron las agentes de gobierno, cada una con la flamante arma en manos.

—Penélope no está aquí.

Shane comenzó a reír, su reacción hizo enloquecer a Rossi quien terminó por estampar su humanidad contra el piso hasta hacerle perder un par de dientes.

—¡Dónde la tienes!

—Donde jamás la encontrarán. Ustedes me la arrebataron primero, me hicieron creer que había muerto mientras permanecía con vida, bueno ahora yo les haré creer lo mismo. ¿Está muerta o tal vez viva? quizá esté muriendo en lo que se preguntan qué carajos hice con ella.

Rossi le descargó un nuevo golpe que lo terminó por sacar de combate, Alex y JJ esperaban que no lo hubiera matado, más que nada porque necesitaban su asquerosa humanidad en la sala de interrogatorios a fin de que alguien con un poco más de paciencia le sacara algo de información.

—Sigue vivo, comentó el ex-marine al tiempo que se incorporaba con los nudillos ligeramente impregnados de sangre.

—Perfecto, lo que menos necesito ahora es perder el tiempo mientras te procesan por homicidio premeditado. —respondió Hotch, quién al igual que Morgan y Reid había sido testigo del altercado desde el otro lado del ordenador.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, jefe? Porque si no hay ninguno te juro que contaré hasta cien y los años que me den de cárcel los disfrutaré, sin con ello soy consciente de haber vengado el nombre de una muy buena, bella y talentosa mujer.

Aaron se llevó las manos al mentón al tiempo que se obligaba a sí mismo a ser objetivo en esta situación, se acababan las opciones y sobretodo el tiempo. Con las otras víctimas se había mostrado osado, los desapegaba completamente de su escenario porque no le importaban en lo más mínimo pero con Penélope no era así. La debió llevar a un lugar que fuera especial para ambos, no solo para él pues de ser así ya habría ordenado a su analista investigar toda propiedad a su nombre y según la actual especialista de crímenes violentos, no había nada.

Lo único a su nombre era esa residencia, el café internet y la camioneta que pese a todo intento aún permanecía perdida.

—Cruz —comentó dirigiéndose a la morena que ajustaba sus lentes color carmín sobre el puente de su nariz— esa camioneta es de uso familiar pero asumamos por un momento que fuera para uso comercial.

—Ya me adelanté a ello, estoy buscando fotógrafos en el área de Virginia, hay un manojo que parecen encajar con su descripción pero basándonos en su aparente gusto por Witkin, me atrevería a decir que nuestro talentoso ignoto estuvo trabajando por lo menos un par de años para el señor Tadeus Slater.

—¿En que te basas para decir eso? —Pita sonrió, sabía que le preguntaría eso así que rápidamente le mostró un mosaico de imágenes a su superior. En ellas había muestras tanto de la obra de Joel Peter Witkin, como del señor Slater y por supuesto del Rey de Espadas, las coincidencias eran destacables en cuanto a la posición de los cuerpos, escenarios e inclusive accesorios.

—El señor Slater como comprenderá, fue condenado a perpetua por posesión ilegal de cuerpos, exhumaba cadáveres no solo del cementerio, sino que también contrataba personal en crematorios y anfiteatros de veteranos. ¿Toda una preciosidad para Rikers, no le parece?

—Crímenes violentos te ha enseñado bien

—También aprendí por mi cuenta aunque si he de ser sincera, fue Kevin Lynch quien me enseñó gran parte de lo que sé.

Hotch asintió, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, creía recordar el expediente personal de Lynch, transferido de la unidad de Crímenes Violentos para trabajar directamente en Seguridad Nacional, estaba cansado de tantos cuerpos, vísceras y sangre quería un poco de paz y ahora estaba…

—¿Señor? Pita llamó su atención, Aaron se reprendió internamente por ese ligera muestra de debilidad. Justicia primero, venganza y duelo después.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Aquí tengo el expediente de los últimos trabajadores del señor Slater antes de ser aprehendido en 2008, la última fotografía, efectivamente correspondía a Wyeth.

—Dime que hay una dirección alterna

—El estudio fotográfico lleva cerrado desde entonces, los mas cercanos a su ubicación según mi mapa, serían los agentes Morgan y Reid y antes de que lo diga la respuesta es sí, ya lo estoy enviando a sus teléfonos móviles.

El Agente asintió, regalándole una cansada pero enorme sonrisa en contestación, si esta no era la última parada en verdad necesitarían un milagro para que Rossi no terminara tras las rejas.

**…**

* * *

**_._**

**_"Inolvidable eso es lo que eres  
Inolvidable, estés lejos o cerca"_**

**_._**

Conducía a mas de 100km por las avenidas secundarias que eventualmente lo llevarían a ese lugar.

Estudio fotográfico "Gardenia" las pistas, las señales, todos los indicios que desde el principio estuvieron ahí y que ninguno de ellos tuvo la capacidad de ver. Las emociones nos vuelven torpes, el temor, la ansiedad de ver comprometido a un ser querido por no decir que amado.

Reid se quedó con el segundo ignoto esperando refuerzos por su parte Rossi, Blake y Jareau llevaban al Rey a prisión. Se encargarían de que no tuviera un solo privilegio como la analista no estuviera en el lugar indicado.

Se saltó todos los semáforos a punto estuvo de provocar tres choches, posiblemente dos incendios y aún así no se podía detener, el pecho le dolía, las manos le sudaban, las palabras de su madre haciendo eco en su cabeza, cuando finalmente llegó tuvo que girar el volante para conseguir frenar en un lado y no directamente contra la entrada principal.

**_._**

**_Como una canción de amor que se aferra a mi  
_****_¿Cómo pensar en ti me hace cosas que  
_****_Nunca nadie había logrado antes?_**

**_._**

**_Inolvidable en cada forma  
_****_Y para siempre, así te quedarás  
_****_Es por eso, querida, que es increíble  
_****_Que alguien tan inolvidable  
_****_Piense que yo soy inolvidable también_**

**_._**

La puerta se abrió a un impacto de bala, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas a flor de piel.

La maldad de este mundo nunca se acaba y es que ella sabía de la existencia de monstruos, tenía conciencia de ello desde que abría los ojos por la mañana hasta que los cerraba al dormir cada día de su vida.

Desde que tuvo tres años y la acompañó la certeza de que si bajaba la mano al otro extremo del cobertor posiblemente los monstruos le darían la acogida y por ello nunca se atrevió a hacerlo, dormía cual soldado y siguió así hasta que cumplió seis y entonces creía que los monstruos se filtraban entre las sombras de su habitación y entonces ella saltaba de la cama y corría, se colaba a medio dormir entre el cálido abrazo de sus padres, el aliento de su madre, la espalda de su padre. A veces no era consciente de cuánto los extrañaba en el día a día y es que prefería olvidarlos porque recordar, dolía demasiado y doler, era algo que desde que Shane se fue, no había dejado de suceder.

La dejó en esa maldita silla aunque para su desgracia con una nueva decoración.

Derek abrió la puerta de una estocada una vez hubiera roto el candado por el impacto de bala, lo primero que le dio la bienvenida fue el olor de la muerte, efectivamente, ahí había tenido un cuerpo descomponiéndose o quizá —¡NO!— corrió con el arma en alto y el alma en un hilo, atravesó una segunda puerta y la decoración aquí consistía en una inmensa imagen amplificada por un proyector.

Era la escena de la muerte de sus padres, ahora Penélope sabía que el FBI le había dado una familia, no sin antes arrebatarle la propia.

Las fuerzas abandonaron al moreno de pronto no sabía que hacer o decir, ella estaba ahí de espaldas a él, mirando la imagen de sus padres desde todos los ángulos posibles, la entrada de la bala, el impacto, los neumáticos derrapando, estampándose contra otro jodido bastardo al que finalmente culparon de haber propiciado el ultraje.

—¿Bebé? —comenzó a decir Morgan una vez se hubiera desecho del arma y contactara con el resto de su equipo— escucha, puedo, podemos, Hotch…—García lloró solo de escuchar su voz y habría dicho algo elocuente, algo hermoso, algo significativo como corresponde en cada entrada del caballero triunfal en escena pero de momento no se le ocurría nada, sus fuerzas se habían agotado.

Shane le arrebató al fin lo único que quería, su corazón, su capacidad innata de creer en lo mejor de cada maldita persona, de sonreír, de tener fe, se llevó todo y dejó una carcaza que se parecía a ella, más que sin embargo ya no lo era. Derek lo notó a su vez pues a medida que iba soltando sus ataduras, su muñeca, su nena, la mejor analista del FBI ni siquiera se movía, seguía con la mirada fija en la pared, en la escena que le arrebató a sus padres, escena que el FBI planificó y propició.

—Siempre lo supe…—pronunció tan pronto Derek le soltó la última atadura— su cuerpo se sentía pesado, había leído alguna vez que si se movía abruptamente luego de tanto tiempo sin movimiento la sangre correría como un caudal y explotaría su sistema, debía hacerlo pausadamente, quizá en una camilla y con un sensual enfermero apostado a cada lado de su muy cansado y devastado cuerpo.

—¿El qué?

—Que fueron ustedes, bueno; no directamente. Hotch intentó arreglarlo, él en verdad intentó y logró convertirse en mi aliado.

—¿Cómo…

—¿Recuerdas mi primer trabajo a su servicio? Hotch enfureció porque intenté probar que podía darles soporte y jugar en línea al mismo tiempo, tuvimos una perdida de información ¿cierto?

Reporté que alguien violó mi sistema y me hizo reiniciar todo el equipo pero no sucedió así. No fue nadie externo, no fue un pirata cibernético, sino yo. Descargue mi expediente personal quería saber exactamente todo lo que tenían de mi. Y vaya que tenían mucho.

—Penélope…

—Ese ni siquiera es mi nombre pero te podría jurar que hay días en los que…

—Eres Penélope García ¿de acuerdo? la madrina de Henry y mejor amiga de Jareau, la razón de las arrugas en la frente de Hotchner, la que hace tanto hablar como callar y sonreír a Reid, la que hizo sentir cómoda a Blake, también la razón de los sueños húmedos de Rossi y sobretodo…—para esta parte de la conversación, el moreno ya había acortado la distancia entre sus cuerpos, se había arrodillado a su altura y es que hasta ahora era consciente del precario estado de su cuerpo, tenía los labios hinchados, el inferior mucho más que el superior, el ojo derecho amoratado, ahí es donde ese maldito la había golpeado y con tal saña que hasta le abrió la ceja y podría continuar por ahí alimentando la lista de hematomas sobre su hermoso rostro pero de pronto se le ocurría que podía comenzar a incrementar la de las cualidades.

—¿Sobretodo?

—Eres la razón por la que mi madre dice que todo sucede por una razón.

—¿Y qué razón podría ser esa? —cuestionó juguetona, mirándolo a los ojos lo cual resultaba complejo con un ojo hinchado y el otro inmerso en llanto— el personal de primero auxilios no tardó en hacerse llegar, Morgan se levantó pero no sin antes susurrar algo a su oído, Penélope recuperó el color en las mejillas, así como cierta luz en la mirada.

—Me dirás lo que piensas cuando estés al 100% de tu capacidad

—¡E..espera! ¡Ya estoy al cien! siempre estoy al cien…¡Derek, no te atrevas a dejarme sola en una maldita ambulancia!

—Jamás, solo quería una muestra de tu vitalidad para el equipo

—¿Qué?

Derek se había tomado un par de minutos para enlazar una videollamada, sus amigos la habían soltar improperios e inclusive intentar saltar de la camilla.

Estaría bien, Penélope estaría bien.

—Gracias al cielo —comentó Jennifer solo para ser secundada por Reid, Blake le colocó una conciliadora mano a la altura del hombro a Rossi—

—Correcto, empecemos con los sobornos señor ex-marine, no me importa nadie que no sea yo en todo el maldito mundo

—¡No se atreverían!

—Claro que sí, esto es oro puro, imagina la cantidad de dinero que te podríamos sacar —prosiguió Jennifer—

—O días de vacaciones —ofreció Reid—

—¡Tú también!

—Me resulta interesante el comportamiento humano, sobretodo la parte en que estás dispuesto a cometer homicidio por una persona que apenas si nota como la miras.

—¡Ja! yo que tú le ofrecía tres de tus cuatro meses de vacaciones acumuladas a Reid —comentó Hotch—

—De acuerdo, ustedes ganan, les daré lo que quieran pero cierren ya la maldita boca, ¿dónde está la nueva? puede que la necesitemos en lo que regresa Penn

—Poniéndose cómoda, le di su propia oficina.

* * *

**¿FIN?**

* * *

_¡Saludos! Antes de despedirme quiero decir que este capítulo está dedicado a **Addie Redfield (Pita Cruz)** y por lo tanto no tiene beteo ya que sino no sería sorpresa y siendo así me disculpo por cualquier aberración gramatical que pueda haber escrito. _

_ también a Koisumi-Yuuma quien me ha motivado a escribir la conclusión de esta apasionante entrega._

_Entonces chicas, ¿les gustó? ¿fue bueno o malo? Quieren un epílogo.  
Espero sus comentarios y gracias mil por leer._

* * *

**.Violette Moore.**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPÍLOGO.**

* * *

_Dos meses después._

.

Las heridas sanan, las cicatrices desaparecen, los recuerdos, no es que se olviden sino que se almacenan en un lugar especial, con un distintivo rojo bajo la instrucción. "No volverá a pasar"

Penélope García fue dada de alta después de este tiempo, durante todas esas noches su más fiel y querida amiga Emily Prenttis estuvo a su lado. La antigua agente del FBI solicitó un permiso especial para velar su sueño ya que sabía de sobra que el trabajo de los perfiladores no les permitiría apostarse a los pies de su cama sin importar lo mucho que lo desearan.

Había otras vidas que salvar, otros locos a los cuales enfrentar. La nueva analista, Pita Cruz se desempeñó envidiablemente en el ejercicio de su deber, esto habría instalado una punzada de celos en el corazón de García de no ser porque la aludida se encontraba felizmente casada y próximamente con permiso de maternidad. Los horrores del mundo no la afectaban de igual manera que al resto de ellos, por el contrario, los enfrentaba con la convicción de estar creando un mejor futuro para sus hijos.

.

Suspiró para sus adentros, agradecida por los sencillos placeres de la vida que consistían en aspirar el olor a lavanda de una prenda casera, deslizar el algodón sobre sus formas, llenarse de colores vivos. Le pidió a Prenttis fuera a su departamento y le trajera el conjunto de ropa más variopinto que pudiera encontrar. "Nada que combine, sólo quiero colores, plumas, tocados, perlas, anillos, tráelo todo, yo encontraré donde ponerlo" y lo había hecho.

Acomodó sus cabellos en un par de coletas altas, los decoró con perlas y plumas, sus gafas eran de montura plástica, color morado por la parte externa, verde por la interna, sobre el cuerpo llevaba un bonito vestido color púrpura decorado con una enorme rosa en el pecho y aderezado por medias de red y tacones verdes de doce centímetros, con toda seguridad se rompería los tobillos con ellos, pero extrañaba volver a ser ella, en su propia locura y piel.

Decoró sus labios con una gruesa capa de colorete, la sombra en los ojos era un difuminado entre rosa, violeta y verde, el delineado con una elegancia de Geisha, cuidó sus pestañas y hasta colocó un lunar falso a la derecha de sus labios, estaba preciosa.

Así es como quería que la vieran, cuando finalmente la vieran.

Prenttis tocó con suavidad a la puerta, ella la hizo pasar y cuando ambas se vieron se abrazaron con cariño.

—Es grandioso tenerte de vuelta, Penn.

—Lo mismo digo, ¿Dónde están todos? —el rostro de Prenttis dibujó una ligera mueca, se mordió el labio inferior como buscando las palabras correctas, García estalló en un estruendoso alarido.

—¡No! ¡Me juraste que estarían aquí!

—¡Y querían hacerlo, pero… yo no controlo los cuerpos que aparecieron anoche en la carretera como si fueran regalos de navidad.

—¡Oh, no! Yo les daré regalos de navidad a todos, como no vengan a…—Prenttis la abrazó de nuevo, con un gesto que quería decir, lo sé, lo sabes y lo saben. Acto seguido la analista terminó de ponerse una sutil capa de perfume, recoger sus cosas y salir de ahí.

—¿Tu permiso también termina hoy, cierto? —preguntó García ahora que aspiraba el aire de Virginia: humo de los escapes, contaminación visual y auditiva. —¡Dios!— cómo lo había extrañado.

—Sí, debo tomar un vuelo al filo de las doce de la noche, ¿Estarás bien si mi?

—Lo intentaré, ¿podemos ir a un par de sitios antes de despedirme?

—Por supuesto.

Visitaron la tienda de discos como primera parada, Emily no entendía lo que hacía, pero García se concentró en un álbum clásico de Nat King Cole, "Unforgettable" escuchó la pieza en silencio con parsimonia y encanto, luego de menear su cuerpo a compás de la melodía y de atraer las miradas de algunos curiosos, compraron el disco y dirigieron sus pasos a los lugares donde enterraron los cuerpos de "Andrew Lewis" y "Kevin Lynch" quería despedirse de ellos, si bien lo había hecho con anterioridad, necesitaba hacerlo de manera personal e íntima, dejar algo suyo ahí.

Con Andrew el sentimiento no era otro más que de profundo arrepentimiento. Si ella nunca se hubiera cruzado su camino, aún seguiría interpretando maravillosas obras en el escenario, alumbrando el rostro de las personas con su sonrisa, estremeciendo corazones con su encanto, pero en lugar de eso…aquí es donde estaba.

—Espero de corazón, que algún día me perdones. —Prenttis puso una mano sobre la de su amiga, al tiempo que ambas se inclinaban y dejaban un ramo de rosas blancas frente a la lápida.

—Sabes que nada de esto fue culpa tuya.

—Pero si lo fue. —contestó amargamente. —Si no hubiera sentido nostalgia, algo de celos y envidia por la unión de Lynch, nada de esto habría sucedido. Si lo hubiera dejado ir cuando debí hacerlo, pero fue egoísta, como cuando robé el auto de mi tío para fugarme por el condado porque ellos no eran mi padres. —¡No lo eran!— ¿Por qué tenía que vivir con ellos, amarlos, respetarlos? ¿Por qué? Si ya nadie más estaría a mi lado.

Una lágrima traicionera recorrió su rostro, Prenttis le dio un poco de espacio y aprovecho la oportunidad para intercambiar mensajes con Morgan, tenía una sorpresa para ella, una que llegaría tan pronto se terminara el día.

—¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo? —preguntó Emily, mientras subían a la camioneta que el servicio secreto había dispuesto para ella en Quantico, la analista dijo que sí, se ajustó el cinturón y así ambas llegaron al lugar de reposo de Kevin Lynch.

Sobre la lápida se leía la leyenda: "Amado hijo, entregado a su profesión y pareja" García suspiró para sus adentros, cerró los ojos y dejó que más lágrimas arruinaran el maquillaje que con esmero se había colocado en el hospital.

De todos los desenlaces posibles, el más cruel era este pues su dolor no le permitió percibirlo, jamás imaginó un escenario donde él ya no estuviera y posiblemente esa era la cruz que a partir de ahora tendría que cargar. Le dedicó algunas oraciones que recordaba de su madre al viento, se disculpó tanto por lo que fue, como por lo que no pudo ser y sin más susurró.

—Inolvidable…Kevin Lynch, eso es lo que eres. —dejó el ramo sobre el pasto verde, al tiempo que acariciaba su nombre, los grabados en el féretro y soltaba una última oración.

No podía imaginar cómo se sentirían su familia o su prometida. Esa pobre chica había tenido todo para ser feliz, al igual que ella, sólo que como una idiota, no quiso aceptarlo.

No quería ser feliz, esa era la oscura verdad, lo que ocultaba a todos detrás de esa alegre fachada. No lo quería porque no lo merecía. ¿Cómo a sabiendas de que había sido ella la que propició el asesinato de sus padres? Después de todo, ella era el blanco, el objetivo fijado. Lo que empezó como un juego y se convirtió en una cacería de brujas de la que para cuando se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde para escapar. Quiso enmendar lo ocurrido haciendo lo correcto, luchando contra las mismas organizaciones que aborrecieron ellos y finalmente, después de todos estos años, por fin podía decir que lo estaba logrando.

A manera de ofrenda y disculpa, todo lo hasta ahora profeso, no era por su felicidad o satisfacción personal, sino por ellos, para honrar su memoria.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Emily. Ella asintió al tiempo que limpiaba su rostro y se tomaba unos segundos para pensar en las palabras que le dijo Morgan poco antes de ser llevada al hospital. Pensó que volverían a hablar de eso tan pronto tuvieran oportunidad, pero ese momento aún no había llegado.

Ellos se fueron a resolver un caso a la mañana siguiente y ella, en su estado anímico, no quería que nadie la viera. Había recibido flores, decenas de flores en multitud de colores, la mayoría de ellas de parte de Jennifer y Aarón, Reid le mandó libros, Blake canastas de frutas, Rossi cintas de audio y cortometrajes que ella y Emily disfrutaban en las horas de visita. De Morgan, hasta donde sabia, no había recibido nada, aunque lo cierto era que aun, no revisaba el teléfono móvil o su cuenta de correo electrónico. Cerró los ojos, aspirando los humores de la tarde entrante, le apetecía un café cargado de azúcar, pero además de eso, quería dejarlo ir.

El fantasma y recuerdo de todo lo que le hizo Shane, no porque lastimara o porque ya no importara, sino porque necesitaba desprenderse de esas cadenas para poder seguir adelante.

—¿Crees que podamos ir a un lugar más antes de que te embriague en uno de los mejores Cafés que ofrece la ciudad?

—Por supuesto Penn, ¿A dónde esta vez?

—¿Conoces a mi amigo Frank Freeman?

—No creo que lo hayas mencionado antes.

—Eso querida, es porque una maga jamás desvela sus secretos, es mi estilista personal, acabo de decidir que ya no quiero ser rubia, ni tener el cabello largo o usar este tipo de gafas. Penélope García necesita un cambio y tú, mí querida espía secreta, agente internacional de la Interpol, me vas a ayudar a lograrlo.

—De acuerdo. —Emily se contagió se las renovadas fuerzas de García, lo cierto era que si bien había pasado dos meses a su lado, pocas veces habían charlado entre ellas, siempre giraban en torno a los casos, la cotidianidad, el sabor del helado, el aroma del café, la novela gráfica o la película en blanco y negro que las obligaron a ver en la educación media y que jamás entendieron.

Ambas coincidían en algunos gustos y en los que no, escuchaban con paciencia lo que tuviera que decir la otra, subieron a la camioneta, García entretenida con el cinturón de seguridad, Emily enviando más mensajes de texto.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad un apuesto moreno sonreía con jovialidad y elegancia, estaban cerrando el caso, ya habían apresado al ignoto gracias a la puntería de Cruz para revisar antecedentes penales en todos los estados americanos, la agudeza mental de Reid, los instintos de Rossi y la siempre implacable dirección de Hotchner. Regresaban a casa, a la puesta en escena que Cruz, Jareau y Blake estaban montando en un café de estilo europeo que llevaba por nombre "Fantasía Desvanecida" rentaron el lugar haciendo uso de la tarjeta dorada de Rossi, la decoración corrió a cargo de Jareau y Blake, cosas elegantes y románticas, como manteles en tonos bermellón, cortinas de terciopelo rojo y gamuza blanca, luces por todos lados, de esas que parecen cascada y lámparas chinas que tanto gustaban a Reid pues las consideraba idóneas para crear un cierto ambiente zen.

Las mesas eran redondas, con manteles blancos, cubertería de plata, centros de mesa con ramos de "no me olvides" esas simpáticas florecitas moradas de hojas verdes y algunas velas, una larga al centro, dos cortas a los extremos. Sí, el ambiente era perfecto, la puesta escena digna de una reina y es que lo que querían ellos era darle una gran entrada a su reina negra.

—Si no quitas esa sonrisa de estúpido en este preciso segundo, me sentiré muy mal de tener que borrártela a golpes. —insinuó Rossi, pero lo cierto era que lo decía con cierta complicidad e ironía.

Con el pasar de los días, si bien para todos estaba más que entendido, que él sentía algo más que admiración por García, respetaba sus sentimientos. Los de ambos. Y es que Morgan, puede que no haya dicho nada en alto, pero había terminado su relación con Savannah, tan abruptamente como la había iniciado y lo mejor fue, que ni siquiera tuvo que decir una sola palabra.

.

Cuando regresó a casa, la misma noche en que internaron a García, su compañera de vida ya no estaba. Dejó una nota sobre la mesita de noche que decía. "Ultima vez" Aquello lo habían decidido ambos. Si alguno ya no quería continuar con la relación, le concedería tres oportunidades de redimirse al otro y él las había desperdiciado todas, cada vez.

La primera cuando no llegó a cenar con sus padres, la segunda cuando no llegó a la fiesta familiar de su ahijado, la tercera esa misma noche, cuando salió de la cama en pos de su mejor amiga sin decir nada a su enamorada.

_—__¿Qué pasa, amor? —había preguntado ella y él reparo en la sensualidad de su cuerpo, lo hermosa que era con esos cabellos largos como la seda, los pechos rebosantes debajo del salto de cama y la preocupación y sinceridad en su gesto. Se supo afortunado y a la vez atormentado. Ya lo habían discutido también antes, que sus trabajos serían lo primero pero lo cierto era que aquello era un vil pretexto._

_Quería encontrarla a ella, estar con ella, escuchando su voz y coquetería, saber que el factor distancia era un mero pretexto pues estaban más juntos que cualquier pareja, se llamaban, escribían y buscaban a toda hora, no por nada había sido él. El último en hablar con ella._

.

—Lo siento Rossi, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esta estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro porque no planeo que desaparezca pronto.

—¿Significa lo que creo que significa, Hotch? —preguntó Reid a su superior, el moreno asintió con un gesto que si bien no eliminaba la seriedad de su rostro, si venía acompañado por una sincera sonrisa.

—¿Entonces habrá una petición esta noche? —insistió Reid, más para provocar al moreno que por no saber lo que pasaba.

—No solo eso chico bonito. —respondió Morgan y Reid sonrió ampliamente.

—Oh, debería conseguir una cámara. —insistió Spence pero Hotch anotó que Will, llegaría con una.

—¿También traerá a Henry?

—Quiere ver a su madrina, no somos los únicos que casi la pierden, ¿recuerdan? —los hombres en la oficina asintieron y de esta manera se separaron para poder alistarse cada uno para la cena.

.

Las horas se fueron sumando, para cuando García consideró que estaba lista, la luna ya brillaba en lo alto, ambas caminaban hombro con hombro, los brazos enlazados como haría una pareja, pero lo que las unía, era el hecho de haberse convertido en el objeto de adoración de un lunático.

Prenttis no solía hablar de su pasado, los años que compartió a su lado, porque cierto es que ella, en verdad lo había amado y él lo hizo a su vez. Eso de amar y ser amado con reciprocidad dolía y el hecho de verse rota, tener que surgir de cenizas, lo hacía a su vez.

Los extrañaba a ellos, a su equipo y familia, pero no podía vivir a su lado, no con el peso de saber que todo lo que les compartió fue una mentira, que arriesgaron sus vidas por ella al creerla su amiga, cuando lo cierto era que si estaba ahí, era por un maldito intento de protegerse a sí misma. Derek la había perdonado, Hotch, Jennifer, García, pero el que aún la seguía viendo con una increíble tristeza en los ojos era Reid, lo sucedido a Maeve le dolía a ella, apuñalaba como una cruel daga pues entendía que un corazón tan noble como el de Spence, tardaría mucho, tanto para sanar, como para volver a entregarse con sinceridad.

—¿Lista para un ultimo trago? —preguntó García y ella asintió a la vez que la dirigía al lugar que según Morgan, era el favorito de la analista y no solo por el café, sino por la historia que encerraba en sí.

"Fantasía Desvanecida" fue un teatro por ahí de los años cuarenta, la estructura original del edificio estaba diseñada para esto, cerca de los sesenta se convirtió en cine y por los noventa se convirtió en una especie de casino y café, los juegos se concentraban en la parte del escenario y tras bambalinas, el café sobre el lugar que ocuparon los asientos, todo estaba bien hasta que a principios del 2001 un incendio consumió el casino y esa parte quedó reducida a cenizas, el estado de Virginia consideraba el edificio como una especie de legado histórico, por lo que se reconstruyó la parte faltante, respetando la arquitectura original y adecuándolo para que quedaba como lo que actualmente es, un elegante, nostálgico y romántico café.

Las luces estaban encendidas por la parte externa, los agentes las vieron aproximarse por la calle y cada uno se acomodó en su puesto. La idea original era recibirlas con un estruendo de globos, confetis y gritos y eso fue lo que sucedió tan pronto Emily, le abrió la puerta a García.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos a una sola voz. Y la sorpresa llegó por partida doble puesto que la analista, había recortado sus cabellos a la altura de la barbilla y teñido en un tono castaño rojizo, se abrazaron entre todos a diferentes turnos, Penélope no cabía en sí misma de asombro, pero como apuntara antes lo mejor, apenas si estaba por comenzar.

—¿Dónde está Derek? —preguntó a Jennifer, mientras la abrazaba de nuevo, la rubia sonrió con travesura y susurró a su oído. —No comas ansias, ya sabes lo que dicen, lo mejor del postre, es que viene al final.

—Siempre he sido una niña sumamente malcriada y glotona, Jennifer Jareau, no pongas a prueba mi resistencia.

—Si no te disculpa, quisiera bailar una pieza con la dama, antes de entregarla. —interrumpió Rossi, a la vez que ofrecía la mano derecha a García. Esta la aceptó, ligeramente turbada y con el rostro enrojecido por la sorpresa.

Al fondo del salón, en lo que antiguamente fuera el escenario del teatro había una diminuta orquesta: piano, chelo, violín y un micrófono que de momento se encontraba solo.

Los invitados tomaron asiento, Reid se acomodó en una mesa junto con Jennifer, Will y Henry, en otra estaban Blake, Cruz y Hotch con sus respectivas parejas, la novia de Hotch lucía radiante con un vestido blanco que no tardaría en lucir sobre la pista de baile, los meseros colocaban bebidas sobre las mesas, Emily se encontraba en una disfrutando de la pareja en la pista, Rossi era todo un caballero en la pista, eso ninguna de sus esposas se lo había discutido, tenía una elegancia única y se había limitado a mirar a García a los ojos, ésta tenía una revolución en el estómago, era consciente de los afectos de Dave, la mayoría de las veces se divertía con ello pues estaba segura de que nunca cruzaría los límites de la cordialidad y camaradería pero justo ahora, la veía como si quisiera expresar algo más. ¿Lo diría? ¿Por fin lo haría?

—Tranquilízate, soy demasiado viejo para una niña como tú, mírame como un padre, que tiene adoración por su única hija y que desea asegurarse de entregarla de una sola pieza a su mejor postor.

—¿Entregar? ¿Postor? ¿De qué estás… —la pieza que bailaban comenzó a fusionarse con otra, notas de piano recién comenzando y una canción que si bien conocía, jamás esperó escuchar de los labios que la entonaban.

**_._**

**_Inolvidable, eso es lo que eres,_**

**_Inolvidable, estés lejos o cerca._**

**_Como una canción de amor que se aferra a mi,_**

**_¿Cómo pensar en ti me hace cosas que_**

**_Nunca nadie había logrado antes?_**

**_._**

—Creo que esa es tu respuesta, Penélope. —Rossi le dio una pequeña vuelta y después la dejo en el centro de la pista para volver a su asiento junto con Emily que no perdía detalles del apuesto Derek, enfundado en su mejor traje y haciendo uso de su mejor voz.

**_._**

**_Inolvidable en cada forma,_**

**_Y para siempre, así te quedarás._**

**_Es por eso, querida, que es increíble,_**

**_Que alguien tan inolvidable_**

**_Piense que yo soy inolvidable también._**

**_._**

Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar a la vez que se llevaba ambas manos a la altura del pecho, Derek le sonrió ampliamente, el siguiente en tomar su mano para bailar fue Reid, el piano sonaba como en el escenario, como en la puesta en escena. Pero en esta ocasión, era sólo ella. La mujer que quería ser y ellos eran su familia, la que siempre quiso tener. Bailaron al compás de la melodía al tiempo que se unían otras parejas a los costados.

**.**

**_Inolvidable en cada forma,_**

**_Y para siempre, así te quedarás._**

**_Es por eso, querida, que es increíble,_**

**_Que alguien tan inolvidable_**

**_Piense que yo soy inolvidable también._**

**_._**

Al término de la pieza, Derek bajó con un movimiento que podría considerarse como sólo suyo, la sonrisa de Reid y del resto era inevitable, esperaban una petición de novela, pero nada de eso sucedió. Sólo dos personas que se miran a los ojos, después de una extensa jornada y que no necesitan decir nada puesto que todo lo expuesto se ha demostrado ya. Derek tomó su rostro entre las manos, ella agradeció los doce centímetros de sus tacones y Reid que fuera Henry el que hacía las fotografías, el beso fue inevitable, seguido de gritos y aplausos. Los meseros terminaron de disponer la cena, aún tenían que despedir que a otra amiga. Una que esperaban volvieran a ver en circunstancias más agradables.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Sé que lo prometí hace meses, pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca así que esto es para ustedes: Koisumi-Yuuma y mi querido Guest, espero haya sido de su agrado. Besos a todos, se me cuidan.

**—Violette Moore—**


End file.
